A kind of magic
by Leelah
Summary: Draco ist Zaubereiminister und mit Ginny zusammen. Trotzdem akzeptieren die Weasleys ihn nicht. Aber was passiert, wenn Ron und Hermiones Haus abbrennt und sie bei Draco einziehen? CHAP 5 up!
1. Mir fällt kein Titel für das Kapitel ein

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und seine Welt sind alleiniges geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling und nicht meines. Ich verdiene (ganz ehrlich) kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Der Titel der Geschichte stammt von dem Queen Song, hat aber nichts damit zu tun

Rating: ab so ca 15

Für Marlies, Marie-Elisabeth, Ali und meinen Bruder

Diese Geschichte ist eigentlich eine Fortsetzung, kann aber auch alleine gelesen werden. Es gibt nur ein wichtiges fact: Harry ist tot.

A kind of magic

Ginny wurde von einem sanften Sonnenstrahl, der sie an der Nase kitzelte, aus ihren Träumen gerissen. Eben war sie noch mit Draco auf einer wunderschönen Blumenwiese gewesen und jetzt lag sie im Bett neben............ einem Polster und einer Decke auf denen Draco bis vor kurzem noch geschlafen hatte. Ginny rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und blickte dann zu ihrem Nachtkästchen auf dem eine rote Rose und ein Kärtchen lagen. Sie nahm das Kärtchen und las es. Darauf stand:

Liebe Ginny alles Gute zu unserem dreiwöchigen Jubiläum, ich hoffe, dass es eine genauso schöne Zeit für dich ist wie für mich. . Zur Feier dieses besonderen Anlasses würde ich dich heute gerne in die Drei Besen zum Mittagessen einladen. Bitte schick mir eine Eule, wenn du Zeit hast. In Liebe Draco 

Ginny lächelte und rief nach Hedwig, der Eule, die sie von Harry geerbt hatte und schrieb Draco, dass sie sich auf das Mittagessen mit ihm freue. Dann ging sie ins Bad, dass- wie alles in Malfoy Mansion- riesigund von luxuriösester Ausstattung war. Alleine die Badewanne war schon so groß wie das ganze Bad im Fuchsbau und auch an die goldenen Badeschaumhähne hatte sie sich schnell gewöhnt.

Doch obwohl ihr das alles wie ein Traum vorkam fühlte sie sich doch oft auch einsam in diesem großen Gebäude, dass nichts von der menschlichen Wärme im Fuchsbau hatte. Natürlich war Draco da, doch als Minister für Zauberei hatte er viel zu tun und kam oft erst spät nach Hause.

Ginny hatte ihr Studium der Geschichte wieder aufgenommen, wobei sie an einer ganz gewöhnlichen Muggel Uni studierte, aber natürlich alles mit der magischen Welt verglich und erstaunliche Tatsachen ans Tageslicht beförderte. Allerdings musste sie nur an drei Tagen der Woche zur Uni, den Rest hatte sie frei zur Verfügung, was ihr natürlich nicht ungelegen kam, denn um Draco jemals zu Gesicht zu bekommen musste sie sich nach ihm richten. Sonst besuchte Ginny oft ihre Familie im Fuchsbau, ihr Dad war gerade dabei sich von der Operation zu erholen und machte schon große Fortschritte, und auch bei Ron und Hermione war sie fast ein Dauergast, da Hermione in den nächsten Wochen ihr sechstes Kind erwartete.

Bis jetzt hatten sie fünf Jungen: Harry, der älteste war 6, dann kam Paul mit 5 Jahren dann die Zwillinge Nicholas und David, beide 3 und schließlich der Kleinste Philipp, der nach Hermiones Großvater benannt war und 15 Monate alt war und dessen Patentante sie war. Ron war, obwohl er die selbe Prozedur schon 5 Mal durchgemacht hatte, so aufgeregt, als ob er zum ersten Mal Vater würde und machte alle in seinem Umfeld, besonders aber Hermione, verrückt.

Nachdem Ginny geduscht hatte ging sie in die Küche, wo ein Hauself ihr Frühstück zubereitete. Seit dem neuen Gesetz für Elfenrechte, das vor einem Jahr beschlossen worden war, und an dem Hermione als Anwältin der B.E.L.F.E.R. Stiftung nicht wenig Anteil gehabt hatte, war es Elfen freigestellt sich ihre Herren selber auszusuchen und auch Bezahlung und Urlaub zu fordern. Das es in Malfoy Mansion trotz dieses Gesetzes noch Hauselfen gab, stimmte Ginny zuversichtlich, sich in Draco nicht geirrt zu haben. 

Auf dem Tisch lag der Tagesprophet, den Ginny las während sie eine Tasse heißes Butterbier trank. Auf der Titelseite war ein Bild von Draco und ihr, wie sie den neuen Flügel des St.Mungo Krankenhauses eröffneten. Ginny sah erfreut, dass Draco und ihr Foto-Ich Händchen hielten und sich immer wieder verliebte Blicke zuwarfen. Ginny half dem Hauself das Frühstücksgeschirr abzuwaschen, obwohl er sie davon abhalten wollte. Aber Ginny war es gewöhnt nach dem Essen ihr Geschirr abzuwaschen, denn bis vor drei Wochen hatte sie noch keinen Hauself gehabt, der ihr die Arbeit abgenommen hätte.

Draco saß in seinem Büro und hörte Amos Diggory gedankenverloren bei seinem Vampireinwanderungsbericht zu. ".............der Anstieg der Einwanderungsrate von Vampiren um 5% wirkt sich negativ auf die Sicherheit im Land aus, sogar einige Muggel berichten von Vampiren angegriffen geworden zu sein. Die Abteilung für Sicherheit ist völlig überfordert, da wegen der Trollpocken gerade die Hälfte der Leute dort fehlen. Wir sollten zur Überbrückung vielleicht ein paar arbeitslose Auroren einstellen, oder was meinen sie Minister?"

Draco starrte auf ein Blatt Papier auf seinem Schreibtisch, auf das er unbewußt das Wort Ginny gemalt hatte, und erst als eine Stille eingetreten war merkte er, dass Amos Diggory aufgehört hatte zu reden und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

"Verzeihen sie Amos, ich war gerade in Gedanken, was haben sie gerade gesagt?" fragte Draco peinlich berührt und Amos Diggory wiederholte was er gerade gesagt hatte. "Ja , sie haben Recht, wir stellen ein paar Auroren ein, haben sie schon ein paar Namen im Kopf?" "Nun ja, ich dachte da zum Beispiel an Remus Lupin und James Foster. Beide sind zwar schon älter, aber trotzdem noch recht geschickt. Dann wären da noch Julia Lockhart und Nigel McQueen. Und dann noch Ronald Weasley, seine Frau erwartet gerade ihr sechstes Kind, sie bräuchten das Geld dringend."

"Gut, fragen sie einmal an, ob sie den Job machen wollen und handeln sie Verträge mit genügend Gefahrenzulage aus. Sie sollten dann noch die nötige Ausrüstung – Silberkreuze und so weiter- erhalten, aber natürlich nur als Leihgabe." 

"Gut Minister, ich werde alles organisieren, melde mich dann, wenn ich genaueres von den Leuten weiß." "Danke Amos."

Amos Diggory verließ den Raum und Draco lehnte sich in seinem Drachenledersessel zurück und sah noch einmal auf das Blatt Papier. Es war unglaublich, wie sich sein Leben in den letzten sechs Wochen geändert hatte. Zuerst das Treffen mit Ginny, dann die Abmachung, die Ägyptenreise, der Anschlag, und schließlich das überraschende Wiedersehen mit Ginny. Und er hatte das Gefühl, dass es immer so turbulent weitergehen würde, was ihn auf der einen Seite etwas erschreckte, auf der anderen Seite aber rundum glücklich machte. Einen Weasley einzustellen wäre ihm vor ein paar Wochen nie in den Sinn gekommen, doch jetzt schien es das normalste der Welt zu sein. Seine Beziehung zur den Weasleys war zwar – von Ginny natürlich ausgenommen- immer noch sehr unterkühlt und mit Ginnys Brüdern, besonders Ron, hatte er noch kein Wort gesprochen, aber für Ginny war er sogar dazu bereit das auch noch in Angriff zu nehmen - irgendwann. 

Fürs Erste freute er sich einfach nur auf das Mittagessen mit Ginny, an dessen Gedanken ihn den ganzen langweiligen Büroalltag vergessen machten. Gut gelaunt nahm er einen Stapel Akten und begann sie durchzuarbeiten.

Auch Ginny war gerade bei der Arbeit – sie verglich die Geschichte der Drachen im 20. Jahrhundert mit Berichten von Muggeln, die in diversen Revolverblättern zu lesen waren – als eine Eule an das Salonfenster klopfte. Es war eine hastig geschriebene Nachricht von Ron, der ihr mitteilte, dass das Baby gerade unterwegs war und fragte, ob sie inzwischen auf die Kinder aufpassen könne. 

Ginny nahm ihren Mantel und lief auf ein Feld vor dem Haus, von wo sie zu Rons Haus apparrierte. Als Ron und Hermione sie sahen stiegen sie auf einen Besen und flogen davon in Richtung St.Mungo. Ginny betrat die Küche des Hauses und sah die Kinder auf dem Boden sitzen und mit magischen Bauklötzen spielen, die immer wieder Farbe und Form änderten. 

"Warum war Daddy so verrückt Tante Ginny?", fragte Harry und sah sie fragend an. "Dein Daddy ist gerade sehr aufgeregt, ihr bekommt jetzt ein neues Geschwisterchen." "Noch eins?" fragte Harry und sah darüber nicht sehr glücklich aus. Ginny lächelte. Das war wahrscheinlich dasselbe was sich Bill bei ihrer Geburt gedacht hatte. Harry wandte sich wieder den Bauklötzen und seinen Geschwistern zu und Ginny setzte sich auf die Couch und sah ihnen dabei zu.

Draco saß inzwischen in den "Drei Besen" und wartete auf Ginny. Unpünktlichkeit war etwas, dass er überhaupt nicht ausstehen konnte, besonders nicht, wenn es um wichtige 

Arbeitszeit ging. Aber Ginny war sonst nie unpünktlich, deshalb machte er sich leichte Sorgen, ob ihr etwas zugestoßen sein könnte, oder ob sie sich mal wieder in Malfoy Manor verlaufen hatte und jetzt in irgendeinem Geheimzimmer festsaß oder sie hatte sich einfach verflogen auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade.

Draco wartete 10 Minuten, 20 Minuten, eine halbe Stunde, eine dreiviertel Stunde, und als er bereits eine volle Stunde gewartet hatte stand er auf, hinterließ eine Nachricht für Ginny, falls sie doch noch auftauchte, und stieg dann auf seinen Besen, um in Malfoy Manor nach Ginny zu sehen. Nachdem er über zwei Stunden das Haus nach ihr durchsucht hatte teilte ihm ein Hauself mit, dass sie vor längerer Zeit eine Eule erhalten habe und dann apparriert sei.

Draco, dessen Laune immer schlechter wurde, flog zum Ministerium zurück, wo er sich in seinem Büro einsperrte und wie ein Wilder die Akten durcharbeitete.

Ginny sah aus dem Fenster und merkte, dass es langsam dunkel wurde, als sie aus dem Zimmer ein lautes Johlen hörte. Nicholas und David hatten es geschafft mit Ginnys Zauberstab den Vorhang anzuzünden. Ginny sprang erschrocken auf und nahm ihren Zauberstab wieder an sich und löschte das Feuer mit einem Zauberspruch.

Dann nahm sie sich die Zwillinge zur Brust, die Fred und George in nichts nachstanden. "Was habt ihr euch nur dabei gedacht, den Vorhang anzuzünden?! Wißt ihr nicht, wie gefährlich Feuer ist! Und woher habt ihr überhaupt meinen Zauberstab?" 

Nicholas deutete in Richtung Ginnys Mantel und kicherte leise. Ginny seufzte und ging kurz ins Freie, um etwas Luft zu schnappen. Es war inzwischen stockdunkel geworden und Ginnys Magen knurrte wie verrückt, denn immerhin hatte sie seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen. "DAS ESSEN!" fiel Ginny plötzlich ein. Sie hatte vergessen Draco abzusagen! Hoffentlich hatte er nicht zu lange auf sie gewartet. Ginny wusste, wie wenig Zeit Draco hatte und dass er sich extra für sie frei genommen hatte und wie enttäuscht er von ihr sein musste. Sie ging in einen Schuppen neben dem Haus, in dem Rons Eule wohnte und suchte nach einem Stück Pergament, als sie aus dem Haus ein lautes Geschrei hörte.

Ginny lief sofort zum Haus, dass zu ihrem erschrecken lichterloh brannte! Ginny lief hinein und nahm die Kinder und trug sie in den Garten, wo sie in sicherer Entfernung die riesigen Flammen toben sehen konnten. Ginny griff in ihre Tasche nach dem Zauberstab, um einen Löschzauber auszusprechen, doch er war nicht da. "Wo ist mein Zauberstab?", fuhr sie die Zwillinge an, die heulend auf das Haus deuteten. Ginny lief zum Haus und versuchte hineinzukommen, aber die Flammen versperrten ihr den Weg. Sie konnte ihren Zauberstab auf dem Boden neben dem Tisch liegen sehen, doch sie gelangte nicht hin. Statt dessen fing ein Ärmel ihrer Bluse zu brennen an. Entsetzt lief sie zum Brunnen im Garten und tauchte ihren Arm in das Wasser. Ihre Haut schmerzte fürchterlich, doch im Moment dachte sie nur an die Kinder und das Haus, das vor ihr in Flammen stand, wogegen sie nichts mehr tun konnte. Verzweifelt nahm sie einen Kübel neben dem Brunnen und schöpfte Wasser daraus, das sie in die Flammen schüttete, aber es war wie der sprichwörtliche Tropfen auf den heißen Stein.

Und als ob es nicht mehr schlimmer kommen könnte hörte sie in der Luft ein Sausen, dass nur den Anflug eines Besens bedeuten konnte. Es war Ron, der gerade aus dem Krankenhaus zurückkam und der beim Anblick des Feuers seines Besen auf das Maximum beschleunigt hatte. Erschrocken setzte er neben Ginny und den Kindern auf und lief zum Haus und löschte das Feuer mit seinem Zauberspruch.

Dann lief er zu Ginny. "Seid ihr in Ordnung, ist jemand verletzt?" fragte er aufgebracht und sah seine Kinder an. "Tante Ginnys Arm ist verletzt.", plapperte Harry drauf los, aber Ron war zu schockiert um das wahrzunehmen.

"Wie konnte das passieren?" schrie Ron aufgebracht Ginny an, die zuerst keinen Ton rausbrachte. "Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte sie schließlich. "Die Kinder müssen irgendwie an meinen Zauberstab gekommen sein........" "Warum hast du ihn den Kindern nicht weggenommen?" brüllte Ron erneut. "Ich war gerade draußen, um eine Eule zu schicken, als ich das Geschrei hörte........." "Du hast WAS? Du hast meine Kinder alleine gelassen? Sie hätten sterben können." Die Kinder begannen laut loszuheulen, deshalb hörte Ron auf zu schreien und kümmerte sich um sie. Da das Haus nur mehr Schutt und Asche war beschloß er die Kinder zu seinen Eltern zu bringen, damit sie wenigstens für heute Nacht ein Quartier hatten. Er ließ alle Kinder aufsitzen und nahm Philipp auf den Arm, doch für Ginny blieb kein Platz mehr. "Ich schick dir jemanden, der dich abholt." sagte er beim Abfliegen und sie konnte deutlich die Wut spüren, die er auf sie hatte. Ginny setzte sich in die Wiese, die etwas feucht war und starrte auf den Fleck, auf dem vor Kurzem noch das Haus von Ron und Hermione gestanden hatte. Ron würde ihr das nie verzeihen, niemals. Und sie selber würde sich das nie verzeihen können. Wie konnte ihr das nur passieren? Sie hatte die Existenz einer Familie zerstört, oder besser gesagt dabei zugesehen. 

Aus einiger Entfernung hörte sie das Geräusch eines herannahenden Besens und schließlich landete ihr Bruder Percy neben ihr. "Hallo." Sagte sie leise und Percy drückte sie liebevoll an sich an strich ihr tröstend über die Schultern. "Mach dir keine Sorgen" sagte er "Es wird alles wieder gut, du wirst schon sehen." Percy war viel lockerer geworden, seit er mit Penelope verheiratet war und nicht mehr so viel arbeitete. Er war inzwischen ein hohes Tier im Ministerium, doch wäre er wahrscheinlich schon längst Abteilungsleiter geworden, wenn nicht ein Malfoy an der Spitze des Ministeriums gestanden hätte.

Ginny stieg hinter Percy auf seinen Besen und dann hoben sie ab in die finstere Nacht in Richtung Fuchsbau. "Was ist eigentlich mit Hermione und dem Baby, geht es ihnen gut?" fragte Ginny unterwegs, aber Percy schüttelte den Kopf, was Ginny das schlimmste annehmen ließ. "Es war wieder einmal falscher Alarm. Ron ist einfach zu nervös." Ginny atmete erleichtert auf und sagte nichts mehr, bis sie am Fuchsbau angekommen waren. Ron saß mit ihren Eltern im Wohnzimmer und sah Ginny nicht einmal an, als sie hereinkam. "Du mußt dich einfach mehr entspannen." sagte Ginnys Vater zu ihm "Glaubst du ich wäre nicht schon gestorben, wenn ich bei eurer Geburt nicht ruhig geblieben wäre?" Ginnys Mutter hustete leise. "Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, wolltest du, dass wir vor Bill Geburt vor dem Krankenhaus campieren, damit wir rechtzeitig hin kommen und vor Ginnys Geburt hast du alle 2 Minuten eine Eule geschickt." Ron kicherte leise, doch das war das Einzige, über das er heute lachen konnte. "Ich schlage vor, wir gehen alle schlafen, morgen sieht die Welt schon ganz anders aus." Sagte Mrs Weasley "Ginny du mußt leider am Sofa übernachten, Harry schläft in deinem Zimmer." "Ist schon gut Mum, ich muss sowieso nach Hause. Ich muss noch mit Draco sprechen." "Zuhause." murmelte Ron und sah Ginny böse an. "Geh ruhig zu Malfoy."

Ginny holte ihren alten Sauberwisch aus dem Keller und flog damit zu Malfoy Manor. Unterwegs dachte sie über alles nach und kam zu dem Entschluß, dass sie es für heute Nacht besser vergessen sollte und erst morgen wieder daran zu denken. Sie konnte noch Licht im Wohnzimmer brennen sehen, doch schon als sie beim Stiegenaufgang angelangt war hörte sie eine ihr sehr vertraute Stimme.

"Wo warst du?", fragte Draco zornig. "Ich habe ewig auf sich gewartet beim Essen! Ich dachte dir sei etwas zugestoßen! Ich habe zwei Stunden nach dir gesucht!" Draco brüllte nun. "Wo zum Teufel hast du gesteckt, kannst du mir das verraten?"

Ginny sagte nichts, aber fühlte, wie ihr die Tränen über die Wangen ronnen. "Du hättest mir wenigstens eine Eule schicken können! Weißt du überhaupt, dass ich für dieses Essen extra einen Termin mit dem französischen Botschafter abgesagt habe?"

Ginny fing nun an hemmungslos zu weinen, was sie eigentlich schon den ganzen Abend tun wollte, bis jetzt aber zurückgehalten hatte. Als Draco Ginnys Tränen sah beruhigte er sich wieder und trat auf sie zu. "Hey, "sagte er "so schlimm ist das dann auch wieder nicht." Er nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich. Doch Ginny hörte nicht auf zu weinen. "......es ist so schlimm." stieß Ginny hervor und Draco drückte sie noch ein bißchen fester und strich ihr über die Haare. "Was ist so schlimm?" fragte er "Vergiß das mit dem Essen, wir gehen ein andermal." "Rons Haus." Brachte Ginny hervor und brach abermals in Tränen aus. "Es ist abgebrannt, ICH habe es abgebrannt." "WAS?" brachte Draco ungläubig hervor und hob Ginny auf und trug sie ins Wohnzimmer. "Ich habe eine Eule erhalten von Ron, dass Hermione ihr Baby kriegt und ob ich auf die Kinder aufpassen kann, deshalb bin ich nicht zum Essen gekommen. Und als ich dir deshalb eine Eule schicken wollte haben die Kinder mit meinem Zauberstab das Haus angezündet. Ich konnte nichts mehr tun, als die Kinder aus dem Haus zu bringen." Sie legte ihren Kopf an Dracos Brust und sah zu Boden. "Ich habe die Existenz einer Familie zugrunde gerichtet. Was wird nur Hermione sagen? Wo sollen sie jetzt hin mit den Kindern?" Ginny klammerte sich verzweifelt an Draco, der ihr immer noch beruhigend über die Haare strich. Dann nahm er sie und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sie auf das Bett legte und ihr die Schuhe auszog. Dann deckte er sie mit der weichen Daunendecke zu und setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett. Als Ginny den Arm hob, um sich die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen bemerkte Draco die Verbrennungen an ihrer Hand. "Du bist ja verletzt!" rief er erschrocken und nahm sie Hand, um sie näher zu betrachten. "Ich bringe dich sofort nach St.Mungo." Aber Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will da nicht hin. Ich will Hermione noch nicht in die Augen sehen müssen." "Sei vernünftig Ginny, du brauchst medizinische Hilfe." "Kannst du nicht......." "Du weißt, dass ich nicht gut bin in so etwas, aber in St.Mungo........" "NEIN! Ich will nicht." Ginny riß ihre Hand aus Dracos und wandte sich von ihm ab. "Na gut, du hast gewonnen. Aber Morgen früh bringe ich dich nach St.Mungo. OK?" Ginny sagte nichts, aber sie wusste, dass sie dem nichts mehr entgegensetzen konnte. Eigentlich schmerzte ihre Hand fürchterlich, doch sie wollte auf keinen Fall ins Krankenhaus, wo sie mit Sicherheit auf Hermione treffen würde.

Draco ging duschen und legte sich dann neben sie ins Bett und schlief bald ein. Aber Ginny blieb noch lange wach und dachte über den Tag nach.

Als Ginny am nächsten Morgen aufwachte sah sie, dass sich Draco gerade sein Gewandt anzog, bestehend aus einer schwarzen Anzug und einem weißen Hemd. Natürlich war da noch die obligate Krawatte, heute einmal eine rote.

Ginny gähnte laut und Draco merkte, dass sie wach war. Er trat zu ihr hinüber und gab ihr einen liebevollen Guten-Morgen-Kuss auf die Lippen. "Hast du was schönes geträumt?" fragte er Ginny, doch die war zu müde um irgend etwas zu antworten. "Wie wäre es, wenn du jetzt ein schönes Schaumbad nimmst und dich anziehst, während ich uns schon einmal Frühstück mache?" Ginny nickte ihm kurz zu und fing dann noch einmal an herzhaft zu Gähnen. Als Draco den Raum verlassen hatte stand sie auf und tat genau das was Draco vorgeschlagen hatte. Danach ging sie hinunter ins Esszimmer, wo Draco bereits das Frühstück hergerichtet hatte. Es gab Croissants, Eierspeise und einen riesigen Krug Kürbissaft.

Draco saß bereits am Tisch, hatte aber noch nicht mit dem Essen angefangen. Er saß auf seinem Platz und laß die Zeitung. Ginny konnte die Schlagzeile lesen, sie lautete: SKANDAL IM MINISTERIUM: ZU WENIG VAMPIRSCHUTZ, SIND WIR NOCH SICHER?

"Ärger bei der Arbeit?" fragte Ginny und setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber Dracos. "Nur ein bißchen, die von der Presse müssen ja alles gleich so aufbauschen. Dabei haben wir gestern schon die Ausweichmaßnahmen beschlossen." Draco legte die Zeitung weg. "Wie geht es dir?" fragte er Ginny und sah sie besorgt an.

"Schon besser. Ist dir aufgefallen, dass das unser erstes gemeinsames Frühstück seit 2 Wochen ist?" "Ginny.", Draco machte eine Pause "Es tut mit leid, dass ich nicht mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen kann, aber du weißt, dass ich im Moment sehr viel Arbeit habe." "Das war kein Vorwurf, nur eine Feststellung. Aber trotzdem: Vielleicht sollte ich mir öfters einmal die Hand verbrennen." Ginny lächelte Draco an. "Tu das besser nicht, sonst verbrennst du vielleicht einmal ganz und was mach ich dann ohne dich?" Ginny beugte sich über den Tisch zu Draco und küsste ihn zärtlich. "Ich wusste gar nicht, wie sehr du an mir hängst." sagte sie. "Wirklich nicht? Dann muss ich es dir wohl öfter zeigen." Er beugte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss. "Du hast hoffentlich nicht vergessen, dass wir jetzt noch nach St.Mungo dissaparrieren, um deine Hand behandeln zu lassen." "Nein hab ich nicht, aber ich kann nicht dissapparieren, ich habe keinen Zauberstab. Er ist gestern im Haus verbrannt." "Wirklich? Dann werden wir eben fliegen. Und nachher werden wir noch eine kleine Shoppingtour machen, was haltest du davon?" "Vom Fliegen? Mit dir? Nicht viel. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich noch an unseren Flug bei der Eröffnung des Rennbesenmuseums?" "Da wo du dich in meinen Umhang geschneuzt hast?" "Genau da." "Diesmal fliege ich vorsichtiger, ich verspreche es." 

"Na gut, dieses eine Mal." Draco schmunzelte und holte seinen Feuerblitz 3000 aus der Besenkammer. "Aufsitzen junge Dame." Sagte er und Ginny setzte sich hinter ihm auf den Besen. Draco öffnete mit einem Zauberspruch das Fenster und so flogen sie davon in Richtung St.Mungo.

Das St.Mungo Krankenhaus für magische Verletzungen lag auf einem kleinen Hügel in der Nähe von London. Es war kurz nach Hogwarts entstanden, doch mittlerweile erinnerte nur noch die alte Eingangshalle an das ursprüngliche Gebäude, denn im Laufe der Zeit waren überall Zimmer dazugebaut worden, der neueste Teil war vor etwa 2 Wochen dazu gekommen, als Reaktion auf die Trollpocken-Epedemie, und sah aus wie eine Parkgarage der Muggel. 

Draco stellte seinen Besen in den Besucherbesenschrank und zahlte die 30 Sickel Parkgebühr an einen griesgrämigen Pförtner, der ihn offensichtlich nicht erkannte. Doch als Draco mit Ginny in die Eingangshalle trat drehten sich nicht wenige Köpfe zu ihm. Draco grüßte alle mit einem Nicken und ging dann vorbei an den wartenden Menschen zum Portier. Auf dem Weg dorthin hörte Ginny das Flüstern der Leute, wie "......der Zaubereiminister...." oder "......besser aus als in der Zeitung........." und ".....seine neue Freundin?" Ein Medimagier, der gerade vorbeikam und in einen Krankenbericht vertieft war ließ den Bericht fallen, als er Draco erkannte. 

"Herr Minister!", er wuselte sich zu Draco und Ginny durch und schüttelte Draco überschwenglich die Hand, wobei er Ginny völlig ignorierte. "Sie sind sicher gekommen, um die Fortschritte ihrer Heilung kontrollieren zu lassen, warten sie kurz, ich schreibe sie gleich ganz oben auf die Warteliste." Er zwinkerte Draco zu, doch dieser wehrte ab. "Ich bin heute nicht wegen mir hier, ich begleite nur meine Freundin hier, Ms Weasley. Sie hat sich gestern eine Verbrennung am rechten Arm zugezogen." Der Arzt sah etwas enttäuscht aus, um nicht zu sagen böse, dass es sich nur um Ginny handelte, versuchte seine Gefühle aber zu verbergen. "Ähm gut, ich werde sehen, was sich machen läßt, wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden." Draco nahm Ginny, die sich sicher war, dass sie den Doktor nicht besonders leiden konnte, in den Arm und ging hinter ihm her. Vor einer weißen Türe blieben sie stehen und er Medimagier holte eine Art Block aus dem Zimmer. " Wie sagten sie war ihr Name?" fragte der Magier. "Weasley, Ginny." Antwortete Ginny wahrheitsgemäß und der Arzt schrieb den Namen mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Block. "Ah, Ms Virginia Weasley? Sie sind Patientin 3.Klasse.""Er sah geringschätzig zu ihr hinüber. Ginny war etwas beschämt, aber sie stammte eben aus einer armen Familie, und für 7 Kinder konnte man unmöglich eine 1.Klasse Krankenversicherung abschließen. Draco schien ihren Scham zu spüren, denn er drückte sie noch enger an sich. "Ich denke wir können Ms Weasley eine 1.Klasse Behandlung zukommen lassen." sagte Draco und sah den Medimagier an, doch dieser verstand nicht. "Aber eine 1.Klasse Behandlung kostet viel mehr, und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Ms Weasley sich das auch lei........." er sprach von Ginny als ob sie nicht da wäre, aber Draco fuhr ihm scharf ins Wort "Das kann sie, machen sie sich da keine Sorgen." Ginny sah zu ihm auf, doch Draco sah immer noch den Magier an, der jetzt zu begreifen schien.

Eine kurze Stille entstand, dann räusperte sich der Medimagier "Wenn sie mir dann bitte folgen wollen Ms." Ginny ging hinter dem Mann her, und auch Draco machte Anstalten ihnen zu folgen, doch der Medimagier wehrte ab. "Verzeihung Minister, aber hier dürfen nur Patienten und Medimagier rein." "Könnte man da keine Ausnahme machen?", fragte Draco, als ob er den Mann darin erinnern musste, dass er der Zaubereiminister war. "Ähm, leider nicht, auch wenn ich sie gerne da rein lassen würde. Aber im Moment müssen wir besonders vorsichtig sein wegen der Trollpocken. Das verstehen sie sicher. Sie können aber solange in unserem Luxuswartebereich auf der 3.Etage warten, wenn sie wollen." "Nein danke, ich warte lieber hier." Draco deutete auf eine Holzbank, die im gang stand und auf der bereits ein alter Mann saß. "Na gut, wenn sie meinen Minister. Es wird nicht lange dauern." Mit diesen Worten verschwanden er und Ginny hinter einer großen Flügeltür. Draco ging zur Bank und fragte höflich, ob er sich setzen dürfe. "Natürlich." Antwortete der Alte und rutschte etwas zur Seite, damit Draco sich hinsetzen konnte. "Danke.", antwortete Draco und setzte sich. Die Beiden starrten wortlos zu Boden, bis der alte plötzlich anfing zu reden. "Weshalb sind sie hier?" fragte er Draco. "Meine Freundin hat sich den Arm verbrannt, ich warte hier auf sie." "Das ist aber nett von Ihnen." "Das ist doch selbstverständlich. Warum sind sie denn hier?" "Mein Sohn wurde bei der Vampirjagd leicht verletzt. Ich warte hier auf ihn, denn meine Schwiegertochter liegt gerade mit den Trollpocken Zuhause und darf hier nicht rein, aus Quarantänegründen." "Das versteh ich nicht, warum darf sie hier nicht rein, wenn sie krank ist?" "Nur die ganz schlimmen Fälle werden hier behandelt, der Rest darf hier nicht rein, damit die Gesunden nicht auch angesteckt werden." "Irgendwie verständlich. Ich bin übrigens Draco Malfoy." Er reichte dem Mann die Hand, der sie mit großen Augen annahm. "Angus Lupin, freut mich sehr Minister." "Sie sind doch nicht etwa der Vater von Remus Lupin?" "Doch, der bin ich. Kennen Sie meinen Sohn?" "Ja, könnte man so sagen. Er war vor langer Zeit mein Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Und beim Kampf gegen Voldemort haben wir öfters zusammengearbeitet." Draco dachte zurück an die Zeit mit Lupin. Er war zweifellos unverzeihlich unfreundlich zu ihm gewesen, obwohl er ihnen im Grunde ein guter Lehrer gewesen war. "Remus hat nie erzählt, dass er mit Ihnen zusammen gekämpft hat." Draco hatte keine Lust Lupins Vater zu erzählen, dass die Beziehung zwischen den beiden mehr als angespannt war und sprang zu einem anderen Thema. "Sie sagen ihr Sohn ist verheiratet, das wusste ich gar nicht." "Dabei ist Remus schon seit 12 Jahren mit Luna verheiratet. Das war für uns alle eine Überraschung, als er Luna einmal zum Essen mitbrachte. Das muss kurz nach seiner Entlassung aus Hogwarts gewesen sein. Wir alle dachten, er würde nie eine Frau finden, wegen.........naja wegen seinen Verwandlungen. Aber sie haben doch wirklich geheiratet und drei Enkel hab ich auch James, Lily und Sirius. Prächtige kleine Racker." Angus Lupin sah Draco mit den Augen eines stolzen Großvaters an und Draco fragte sich, warum Lupin ihm nie von seiner Familie erzählt hatte. Dabei hatten sie so viele Wachen zusammen in nassen, dunklen Wäldern gehalten, als sie Voldemort ausspioniert hatten.

Die Tür ging auf und Draco dachte schon, dass Ginny bereits fertig sei, doch es war Remus Lupin, der ein magisch leuchtendes Pflaster über dem linken Auge trug, aber sonst noch genau so aussah wie Draco ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Der Alte stand auf und ging auf seinen Sohn zu. "Remus wie geht es dir? Alles wieder in Ordnung? Und was ist überhaupt passiert? Luna macht sich große Sorgen um dich." "Wie geht es ihr?" fragte Remus Lupin sichtlich besorgt. " Immer noch gleich schlecht. Ihr Fieber ist auch nicht gesunken." Remus sah nachdenklich zu Boden. "Wie ist das jetzt genau passiert mit deinem Auge?" "Nichts Besonderes, als ich gerade zustechen wollte sprangen 2 weitere Vampire hinter einem Grabstein hervor und haben versucht mich zu beißen. Ich konnte sie besiegen, doch inzwischen war der andere aufgestanden und hat mit einem Grabstein nach mir geworfen. Dabei ist mir das Silberkreuz aufs Gesicht gefallen. Das hat ziemlich weh getan. Ich konnte ihn dann aber auch besiegen." 

Erst jetzt bemerkte Remus, dass Draco auf einer Bank im Gang saß und sie beobachtete. "Ah Remus, rate wen ich getroffen habe, den Zaubereiminister persönlich, er hat gesagt, dass er dich kennt und mit dir zusammen gegen Du-weißt-schon-Wen gekämpft hat." Remus ging zu Draco reichte ihm die Hand. "Lange nicht gesehen." Draco gab ihm seine Hand und sah Lupin in die Augen. Sie strahlten nichts feindliches oder böses aus, es waren einfach nur die Augen eines alten Bekannten. "Ja." Antwortete Draco und bereute zugleich, dass ihm nichts besseres einfiel. "Wir sehen uns ja dann bei der Arbeit." sagte Lupin und drehte sich zu seinem Vater. "Disapparieren wir jetzt nach Hause, ich will sehen wie es Luna geht." Er nickte Draco zum Abschied zu und auch sein Vater grüßte Draco noch und dann waren sie verschwunden.

Inzwischen wurde Ginny von einer Medimagierin, die sie an Madame Pomfrey erinnerte verarztet. "Sie hätten schon gestern kommen sollen Ms. Die Oberfläche ist schon leicht entzündet." "Sie können es doch heilen?" fragte Ginny verunsichert. "Natürlich kann ich das, aber es wird sehr schmerzhaft sein." Sie nahm eine große schwarze Flasche und tupfte eine violette Substanz auf Ginnys Hand. Ginny biß die Zähne zusammen, denn es brannte fürchterlich und sie hatte das Gefühl als ob ihr Arm sich zersetzen würde. "Wir müssen jetzt zehn Minuten warten, bevor ich ihre Hand heilen kann, sie muss vorher noch desinfiziert werden. Sie können sich inzwischen in einen der Warteräume setzen."

Ginny hatte das Gefühl, dass die Hauptbeschäftigung der Patienten im Krankenhaus das Warten war. Sie ging zu einem Warteraum, in dem außer ihr nur noch eine einzige braunhaarige Hexe saß, die gerade damit beschäftigt war einen Stoß Zeitungen zu ordnen. "Guten Tag." grüßte sie, als sie eintrat und die Hexe sah von ihrer Beschäftigung auf und Ginny erkannte Hermione. "Hallo Ginny." grüßte Hermione sie und ihre Augen sahen sie freundlich an. Ginny konnte nichts sagen, sie brach sofort in Tränen aus, aber Hermione stand auf und nahm sie in den Arm. "Du konntest nichts dafür Ginny." sagte sie, aber Ginny schüttelte den Kopf "Nein, ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen, es ist alles meine Schuld." Ginny schluchzte weiter "Ron haßt mich." "Du weißt doch wie er ist, wenn er aufgebracht ist, dann sagt er Dinge, die er nicht so meint. Es war schon ein großer Schock für ihn, dass du mit Malfoy, ich meine.........äh........ Draco, zusammen bist und jetzt auch noch das jetzt, das ist einfach zu viel für ihn. Aber er wird sich schon wieder beruhigen." "Meinst du wirklich? Er war so sauer." "Es wird zwar seine Zeit brauchen, aber im Grunde weiß er, dass es jedem von uns passieren hätte können." Ginny bewunderte Hermione für ihre Ruhe und Umsichtigkeit in dieser Situation. Sie selber hätte sicher nur mehr geheult. "Wo werdet ihr jetzt wohnen?" fragte Ginny schließlich. "Im Moment sind Ron und die Kinder gerade bei deinen Eltern, aber das geht wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lange, immerhin erholt Arthur sich gerade von einer Herzoperation und da braucht er Ruhe und mit 5 Kindern im Haus ist Ruhe unmöglich. Percy hat angeboten, dass wir bei ihm wohnen können, aber er und Penelope haben auch nicht Platz für 7, bald 8 Personen." 

Die Medimagierin, die Ginny behandelt hatte, kam herein. "Ms , wir können jetzt mit der Behandlung fortfahren." Ginny umarmte Hermione, die ihr gute Besserung wünschte, zum Abschied und ging dann zurück ins Behandlungszimmer. Die Magierin gab noch zwei weitere Substanzen auf die Wunde, die schrecklich brannten, und verbannt die Hand schließlich mit einer Binde aus Seide. "Seide?" fragte Ginny verwundert, aber erhielt gleich die entsprechende Antwort: "1.Klasse. Sie können jetzt gehen. In 2 bis 3 Tagen können sie den Verband abnehmen, wenn dann nicht alles in Ordnung ist kommen sie bitte wieder, aber normalerweise sollte alles gut gehen."

Sie begleitete Ginny zum Gang hinaus in dem Draco auf sie wartete. Als Draco sie sah stand er sofort auf und ging besorgt zu Ginny. " Alles OK?" fragte er sie, doch die Medimagierin antwortete für sie "Sie hätte gleich zu uns kommen sollen, die Wunde war schon leicht entzündet." Draco sah Ginny erschrocken an. "Aber es wird doch wieder alles gut oder?" fragte er verunsichert. "Sicher, es wird nur sehr weh tun. Falls die Schmerzen unerträglich werden kann man sie mit einem einfachen Schmerzzauber betäuben." "Danke sehr." Sagte Draco und reichte der Frau die Hand zum Abschied. Auch Ginny verabschiedete sich von ihr reichte ihr zum Abschied aber noch eine Rechnung. "Die ist beim Portier zu zahlen." Sagte sie und ging dann zurück in den Behandlungsbereich.

Ginny warf einen Blick auf die Rechnung und wäre fast in Ohnmacht gefallen. "67 Galleonen!" rief sie erschrocken aus "soviel Geld hab ich gar nicht." Draco nahm Ginny die Rechnung aus der Hand "Laß das mal meine Sorge sein." sagte er und sah sie vielsagend an.

"Ich will nicht, dass du immer alles zahlst. Das bekommst du alles zurück, jeden Knut." "Du musst mir das Geld nicht zurückzahlen. Du bist doch meine Freundin, mein Geld ist dein Geld. Was nützt es dir mit dem Zaubereiminister zusammen zu sein, wenn du ihn nie siehst und keinen Knut, den er verdient ausgeben zu können? Ich habe sowieso keine Zeit zum Geld ausgeben." Ginny spürte den Scham in ihr aufsteigen. Auch wenn Draco ihr Freund war, das Thema Geld war doch irgendwie Tabu. Im Moment war es so, dass Draco das Geld verdiente und eigentlich auch ihr Studium finanzierte, Ginny dagegen bekam nur hie und da Geld für kleinere wissenschaftliche Publikationen.

Draco ging zum Portier und bezahlte die Rechnung, während Ginny sich in der Wartehalle umsah. Sie sah eine Mutter, die mit ihren 2 kleinen Kindern Verstecken spielte und dabei fielen ihr wieder Ron, Hermione und die Kinder ein. Wo sollten sie nun hin? Und wer hatte überhaupt genug Platz um eine so große Familie bei sich aufzunehmen? Plötzlich hellte sich Ginnys Gesicht auf und als Draco wieder zu ihr trat fragte er sie warum sie so glücklich sei. "Nichts besonderes, mir ist nur gerade etwas eingefallen." antwortete Ginny. "Hat dieses Etwas zufällig mit dir und mir, einem Bett und einer Flasche Champagner zu tun?" fragte Draco spitzbübisch. "Nein, aber wenn du es erwähnst........" Ginny gab ihm lächelnd einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Dann flogen die beiden in die Winkelgasse, wo Ginny sich einen neuen Zauberstab(Birke und Einhornhaar) kaufte und dann mit Draco zu Madame Malkin´s ging. Während Ginny verschiedene Kleider anprobierte betrat eine dunkelhaarige Frau den Laden. Sie hatte einen pinken Zauberumhang an, der am Kragen mit Smaragden besetzt war an und trug dazu einen Hut in der selben Farbe, an dem einige Pfauenfedern steckten.

Eine Verkäuferin trat auf sie zu. "Lady Cantgetenough was für eine Freude sie wiederzusehen. Ist ihre Mutter auch mitgekommen? Wir haben nämlich das Kleid erhalten, dass sie bestellt hat. Rot mit schwarzen Rosen bestickt." "Nein, heute bin ich alleine da. Haben sie etwas Neues aus der Collection des Tapferen Schneiderleins?" "Wir haben heute früh ein paar neue Stücke aus Paris zugeeult bekommen, wenn Sie sie mal ansehen wollen?" Die Verkäuferin führte Belinda in den hinteren Teil des Ladens, in dem auch Ginny und Draco waren.

Ginny war gerade in der Umkleidekabine und probierte ein Kleid an, als Belinda Draco sah. "Draco, was für eine Überraschung. Bist du alleine da? Gut, dass du dich von der Kleinen getrennt hast, die war eh nichts für dich. Sie war doch sowieso häßlich und ist dir eh nicht ebenbürtig."

Draco räusperte sich kurz. "Eigentlich bin ich immer noch mit ihr zusammen. Und sie ist mir mehr als ebenbürtig. Außerdem liebe ich sie und ich mag es gar nicht, wenn du so über Ginny sprichst." "Was ist los mit dir, du bist jetzt doch nicht etwa in die Armenfürsorge gewechselt? Das passt gar nicht zu einem Malfoy." "Was passt nicht?", fragte Ginny als sie aus der Umkleidekabine kam.

"Dir passt alles Ginny." sagte Draco, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und schaute Belinda herausfordernd an. "Ginny, Sie sehen ja heute so, ....angezogen aus, zum Glück hat ihr endbehrungsreiches Leben sich endlich zum Guten gewendet." sie sah Ginny abwertend an wandte sich dann aber Draco zu. "Wir sehen uns dann Draco. Bis bald." Mit diesen Worten ging sie zu der wartenden Verkäuferin.

"Wo siehst du sie?" fragte Ginny mißtrauisch. "Keine Ahnung, sie hat das sicher nur gesagt um dich zu ärgern." antwortete ihr Draco "Du bist doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig?" "Nein, natürlich nicht." antwortete Ginny verärgert, doch man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie nicht die Wahrheit sagte. "Du solltest doch eigentlich wissen, dass ich dich liebe. Nur dich. Und ich würde alles für dich tun." "Wirklich alles?" "Für dich immer." "Darauf werde ich noch zurückkommen." Ginny suchte sich eine dunkelblaue Festrobe aus und zückte ihren Geldbeutel, aber Draco war schneller. "Ein kleines Geschenk zur Feier des Tages." Sagte er und zahlte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Danach disapparierten sie bis vor Malfoy Manor, dass durch einen Antiapparationszauber geschützt war, damit keiner dem Zaubereiminister etwas antun konnte während er gerade gemütlich beim Frühstück saß.

Sie schlenderten durch den Park ins Haus, wo sie es sich im Schlafzimmer gemütlich machten. Ginny zog Dracos Schuhe aus und schubste ihn aufs Bett, setzte sich auf seinen Bauch und begann ihn zärtlich zu küssen. Zuerst küsste sie seine Hände und arbeitete sich dann langsam über seinen Bauch vor zu seinem Gesicht und seinen Ohren. Dann hielt sie kurz inne, um Draco, der die Augen geschlossen hatte zu betrachten. "Hör nicht auf damit." flüsterte er ihr zu worauf Ginny anfing seinen Gürtel zu öffnen und ihm die Hose auszuziehen. Draco öffnete inzwischen jeden einzelnen Knopf ihrer Bluse und kitzelte ihren Nabel mit seiner Zunge. Ginny konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken worauf Draco anfing sie noch heftiger zu kitzeln, bis Ginny vor Lachen fast keine Luft mehr bekam. "Hör auf damit!" lachte sie aber Draco dachte nicht daran. Stattdessen zog er ihr noch den Rest ihres Gewandes aus, bis sie nackt vor ihm lag. Dann zog er ihre Beine auseinander. "Du weißt, was jetzt kommt?" sagte er und sah sie verwegen an. "Draco?" fragte Ginny und der sah verwundert auf. "Du würdest wirklich _alles_ für mich tun?" "Ja, aber laß uns nachher darüber reden, ich hab gerade den Ständer meines Lebens." Er begann in Ginny einzudringen, die sich an den Pölstern festklammerte und genüßlich stöhnte. Als sie schon fast am Höhepunkt angelangt waren hörte Ginny plötzlich auf. "Was ist Ginny? Tu ich dir weh?" "Nein, ist schon OK, ich wollte nur etwas mit dir bereden." "JETZT?" fragte er entgeistert. "Was ist denn so wichtig?" "Es geht um Ron und Hermione." "Oh nein, bitte nicht jetzt, das ist doch gerade der beste Sex meines Lebens." "Wir können gleich weitermachen, aber vorher musst du mir etwas versprechen." "OK, ich versprechs, laß uns weitermachen." "Du willst nicht hören worum es geht?" "Ich würde dir in dieser Situation sowieso alles versprechen, also erzähls mir nachher." "Na gut." Ginny lächelte. Und ließ Draco wieder freien Lauf. Sie musste zugeben, dass er im Bett wirklich eine Granate war und das eben war für sie so ungefähr der beste Moment ihres Lebens. 

Nach vollbrachter Arbeit ließ Draco sich ins Bett zurücksinken und kuschelte sich an Ginny. "Was hab ich denn gerade versprochen?" fragte er erschöpft, während Ginny ihm über die Brust strich. "Du hast versprochen, dass Ron, Hermione und die Kinder solange in Malfoy Manor wohnen können, bis sie wieder auf eigenen Beinen stehen." "WAS????!!!!!!!!" Draco setzte sich erschrocken auf und sah Ginny an , als ob sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen worden wäre. "Bitte nicht Ginny. Bitte tu mir das nicht an." "Du hast es eben versprochen." "Das war eine Ausnahmesituation, das gilt nicht." "Du hast gesagt, du würdest alles für mich tun." "Für dich schon, aber nicht für Weasley und Granger, sie hassen mich und ich, nun.....äh...ich habe ein Recht....äh..schwieriges Verhältnis mit ihnen." "Erstens es heißt Weasley und Weasley und zweitens hast du dich ihnen gegenüber wie das letzte Arschloch benommen also kannst du nicht erwarten, dass sie dich mögen und drittens sind sie meine Familie und früher oder später wirst du mit ihnen zusammentreffen müssen, wenn das mit uns Zukunft haben soll." "Ja schon, aber doch nicht jetzt. Einmal bei unserer Hochzeit, bei der Taufe unseres Kindes, bei den Taufen unserer anderen 4 Kinder, bei deren Schulabschluß, ein oder zweimal in den Ferien....." " Dir ist es wirklich ernst oder?" "Mehr als alles andere." "Er gab ihr einen innigen Kuss, der mehr ausdrückte, als alles, was er je gesagt hatte. "Versuch jetzt ja nicht vom Thema abzulenken." sagte Ginny schließlich. "Du schaffst es noch mich butterweich zu machen." "Wirklich?" sagte Draco "So wie du eben mich?" "Es geht hier um das Schicksal einer jungen Familie, bringst du es wirklich übers Herz sie auf der Straße sitzen zu lassen? Ich glaub nämlich nicht." Draco seufzte "Na gut, du hast gewonnen sie dürfen bei uns wohnen. Aber nur bis sie wieder was Eigenes gefunden haben. Und sie dürfen mein Haus nicht verwüsten. Und wenn die Kinder in der Nacht schreien, dann schmeiße ich sie raus. Und sie dürfen mich nicht bei der Arbeit stören oder............" "Dann ist ja gut. Ich werde gleich zum Fuchsbau apparieren und Ron fragen, ob er einverstanden ist." "Kann das nicht noch warten bis morgen? Unser letzter Tag in trauter Zweisamkeit. Morgen muss ich eh wieder arbeiten." Er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Schulter. "OK, du hast mich überzeugt." Lächelte Ginny und kuschelte sich an Draco.

Am nächsten Morgen, als Draco bereits zur Arbeit gefahren war, apparierte Ginny in den Fuchsbau, wo sie ihre Eltern, Ron, Hermione und die Kinder beim Frühstück antraf. Die Kinder schrien herum und bewarfen sich gegenseitig mit Essen, während die Erwachsenen damit beschäftigt waren die Kinder zur Ordnung zu bewegen, was ihnen aber sichtlich nicht gelang, bis Ron aufstand und ganz laut "RUHE" brüllte. "Guten Morgen." Grüßte Ginny, die erst jetzt bemerkt wurde. "Guten Morgen Ginny Liebes, willst du mitfrühstücken?" fragte ihre Mutter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Nein danke Mum, ich bin nur hier weil ich etwas mit Ron und Hermione besprechen wollte." "Gut, dann geht mal ins Wohnzimmer, ich pass inzwischen auf die Kinder auf." Ron, Hermione und Ginny gingen ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich auf die Couch hinsetzten. "Also, was willst du mit uns besprechen?" fragte Ron, sichtlich noch sauer auf seine kleine Schwester. "Es geht um folgendes: nachdem ihr ja nicht lange bei Mum und Dad wohnen könnt und sonst niemand genügend Platz für sieben, bald acht Personen hat, dachte ich mir, ihr könntet bei Draco und mir einziehen." Ginny musste nicht lange auf Reaktionen warten. "NIEMALS!" brüllte Ron. "Es reicht schon, wenn eine von uns zu dem übergelaufen ist, aber meine Familie wird nie bei diesem Schleimsack einziehen und wenn mein Leben davon abhinge." "Ron." sagte Hermione beruhigend, "es ist nicht gut, wenn du dich so aufregst. Das schadet nur dem Baby." Ron schnaubte sagte jedoch nichts mehr.

"Wo wollt ihr den sonst hin?" fragte Ginny wieder, denn sie wusste, das dies wohl die einzige Möglichkeit war. "Es ist ja nicht für immer, nur bis ihr was Neues gefunden habt." Ginny konnte sehen, dass Hermione ernsthaft über die Sache nachdachte.

"So ungern ich es auch zugebe Schatz, aber es scheint, als ob das die einzige Möglichkeit wäre. Ich will nicht, dass meine Kinder im Fahrenden Ritter wohnen müssen. Ich will, dass sie einen sicheren Platz zum Leben haben und wenn es nicht anders geht bin ich auch bereit bei Malfoy einzuziehen." sagte Hermione schließlich. Ron sah Hermione an, als ob sie gerade gesagt hätte, dass ihr Baby ein Drache mit Stricknadeln statt Ohren wäre. "Du stellst dich also auch auf seine Seite? Das hätte ich nie von dir erwartet. Nach allem was er dir angetan hat. Ich hoffe, du hast nicht vergessen, dass er dich ein Schlammblut genannt hat." "Ich habe nichts vergessen, da kannst du dir sicher sein und ich mag diesen Kerl genauso wenig wie du, aber es geht eben nicht anders. Tun wir es für unsere Kinder." Ginny schluckte, sie hatte gehofft, dass wenigstens Hermione Draco ein wenig akzeptierte. Ginny konnte sehen, wie Ron mit sich selber kämpfte. Doch schließlich nickte er kaum merkbar. "Gut." Sagte Ginny leise "Ihr könnt heute schon einziehen, wenn ihr wollt. Ich werde ein paar Zimmer herrichten." "Ginny? Was hat Malfoy dazu gesagt? Er weiß es doch oder?" fragte Hermione verunsichert. "Er war auch nicht begeistert, aber er tut es für mich." 

Kurz bevor es dunkel wurde hörte Ginny die Hausglocke läuten und sie ging zur Tür, um sie zu öffnen. Vor der Tür standen Ron, Hermione und die Kinder, die nur einige wenige Gepäckstücke bei sich trugen.

"Hallo!" begrüßte sie die Familie und lächelte sie an "Kommt rein, ich habe bereits eure Zimmer vorbereitet. Kann ich euch etwas abnehmen?" Ron nickte zu Nicholas und David hinüber, die gerade versuchten einem Hauselfen, der herbeigeeilt war, um das Gepäck zu tragen, den Poncho, den er trug hinunterzureißen. "Nicholas, David laßt Wimby in Ruhe." Sagte Ginny streng und die beiden ließen von dem Hauselfen ab. "Verzeihen sie Mr Wimby, sie sind sehr...äh......aufgeweckt...." stammelte Hermione, der es als Anwältin für Elfenrecht natürlich besonders peinlich war, dass ihre eigenen Kinder einen Hauselfen belästigten. "Ist schon gut." Sagte Wimby, aber es war ihm anzusehen, dass er froh war, dass die Zwillinge weg waren. 

Ginny führte alle die Treppe hinauf in ihre Zimmer. "Ihr seid im selben Flügel wie Draco und ich untergebracht unser Zimmer ist am Ende des Ganges." "Euer Zimmer?" fragte Ron entsetzt "Du schläfst doch wohl nicht mit dem in einem Zimmer?" Ginny gab ihm darauf keine Antwort, denn wenn Ron wüßte, was sie so alles in diesem Zimmer taten, wäre Draco schon längst nicht mehr am Leben.

Sie öffnete eine schwere Eichentür und dahinter kam ein riesiges Zimmer zum Vorschein. In der Mitte stand ein großes Himmelbett und neben dem Bett stand eine große Couch und etliche Ohrsessel, alle farblich aufeinander und auf die hellgelben Wände abgestimmt. Auf der rechten Seite des Raumes war noch eine Türe, die in ein wunderbares Badezimmer führten, mit einer Badewanne, in der Platz für kleinen Drachen zum Baden gewesen wäre. "Das Zimmer ist für euch und Philip, Hermione. Das Bad ist nebenan. Es gibt hier leider nur eine Wiege, die anderen Kinder müssen leider in normalen Betten schlafen." 

Durch eine Verbindungstür gelangten sie in ein weiteres Zimmer, dass weit kleiner war, in dem aber auch ein großes Doppelbett stand. "Das Zimmer dachte ich, ist für die Zwillinge. Durch den Kasten dort, kommt man in einen Geheimgang, aber keine Sorge, er geht nur auf, wenn man davor "YMCA" singt.

Durch eine weitere Tür kamen sie in ein Badezimmer, durch das man schließlich ins letzte Schlafzimmer gelangte. Auch hier stand wieder ein riesiges Bett , dass fast den ganzen Raum ausfüllte. Es hatte außer dem Zugang durch das Bad noch eine andere Türe, durch die man wieder auf den Gang gelangte.

"Ihr wollt euch sicher erst einmal ausruhen. Um 6 gibt es Abendessen. Das Speisezimmer ist Die Treppe hinunter und dann durch die 4.Tür links. Wenn ihr noch etwas braucht, holt mich einfach, ich bin in meinem Zimmer am Ende des Ganges." Sagte Ginny und verließ den Raum. Die Kinder fingen gleich an auf den Betten herumzuhüpfen. "Kinder laßt das, ihr macht noch etwas kaputt.", schimpfte Hermione. "Laß sie doch, Liebling. Es ist ja nur Malfoys Einrichtung." So ließen die beiden Eltern die Kleinen weiterhüpfen, legten Philip in die Wiege und setzten sich auf die Couch in ihrem Zimmer. "Wofür die Malfoys soviel Platz brauchen, frag ich mich." Sagte Hermione. "Ist doch klar." Antwortete Ron "Um ihre ganze Boshaftigkeit irgendwo unterzubringen." Hermione lächelte und kuschelte sich an Rons Schulter. "Wie nennen wir jetzt eigentlich unser Baby, Ron? Wir haben uns immer noch nicht geeinigt." "Ich dachte an Chudley, wenn es ein Junge wird und Mabell, für ein Mädchen." "Chudley und Mabell? Ich will meinen Sohn nicht nach einer Quiddich-Mannschaft benennen und Mabell hieß eine Tante von mir, die ein Gebiß trug, dass sie dauern verlor. Ich will nicht jedesmal, wenn ich mein Mädchen sehe, an Tante Mabell und ihr nicht vorhandenes Gebiß denken müssen." "Aber Chudley, ist doch nicht so.........." "Nein! Ich dachte eher an Gilderoy und Bathilda." "GILDEROY? So wie Lockart? Nicht mit MEINEM Sohn. Gilderoy Weasley ts, nur über meine Leiche. Und Bathilda erinnert mich zu sehr an die an Badezimmer. Ich will nicht, dass meine Tochter Bad gerufen wird." "Hm. Welche Namen kämen sonst noch in Frage?" überlegte Hermione laut "Ich will nicht, dass meine Kinder so einen Modenamen wie Ivanhoe oder Lancelot tragen. Es sollte schon ein Traditionsname sein, nicht zu ausgefallen und auf keinen Fall der Name einer gewissen Quiddich-Mannschaft." Die beiden überlegten noch lange, konnten sich dann aber auf nichts einigen.

Zur selben Zeit saß Draco in seinem Büro und las einen Bericht über die Dementoren. Nach Voldemorts Aufstieg hatten sie sich schnell wieder der dunklen Seite angeschlossen, waren aber noch seinem Tod wieder reumütig zurückgekehrt. Es war klar, dass man sie nicht mehr als Wächter für Azkaban gebrauchen konnte, allein schon wegen der vielen inhaftierten Todesser, aber bis jetzt hatte man keine Lösung für das Dementorenproblem gefunden. Man konnte sie nicht einfach durchs Land streifen lassen, dafür waren sie viel zu gefährlich, aber es schien auch keinen sicheren Platz zu geben, an dem man sie hätte verwahren können. Hinzu kam noch, dass keiner wusste, woher die Dementoren eigentlich kamen, oder wer sie erschaffen hatte und deshalb wusste man auch nicht, wie man sie wieder loswerden konnte. Verschiedene Expertengruppen hatten Berichte und Lösungsvorschläge ausgearbeitet, doch die meisten davon waren total absurd. Eine Gruppe verrückter Hexen und Zauberer hatte nun sogar eine Partei für die Dementoren gegründet und forderten eine politische Vertretung der Dementoren im magischen Rat. Draco war sich sicher, dass es die selben Leute waren, die vor einem Monat noch die uneingeschränkte Haltung von Drachen als Haustiere gefordert hatten. Sie hatten zwar keine Ahnung von Dementoren, bildeten sich jedoch ein, dass es unterdrückte Wesen waren, denen man helfen musste. Der Großteil der magischen Bevölkerung hielt sie für harmlose Spinner, aber Draco wusste nur zu gut, dass auch kleine Gruppen Ärger machen konnten, schließlich waren auch Voldemort und seine Anhänger am Anfang nur belächelt worden. Draco beschloß sich mit den Anführern der Gruppe in Verbindung zu setzen und sie über die Dementoren aufzuklären.

Draco läutete nach seiner Sekretärin Elsa, einer älteren Dame, die größten Wert auf Korrektheit und Ordnung legte, aber dessen Herz am rechten Fleck war, und bat sie einen Termin für ein treffen zu fixieren. "Wollten sie nicht um sechs Uhr Zuhause sein, Sir?" fragte Elsa, die genau wusste, dass der Minister beim Arbeiten die Zeit häufig übersah. "Stimmt. Danke Elsa, was würde ich nur ohne Sie tun?" er gab ihr im Vorbeigehen einen Kuss auf die Backe, was sie rot anlaufen ließ. "Bis morgen dann, Elsa!" Er nahm seinen Umhang von der Garderobe und fuhr mit dem Lift ins Erdgeschoß, von wo er zu seinem Dienstwagen ging. Charon, der Chauffeur wartete bereits ungeduldig, als Draco endlich kam. "Tut mir Leid Charon, ich hab die Zeit übersehen." Sagte Draco und stieg in die Limousine, als er Remus Lupin sah, der versuchte auf einem alten Besen abzuheben, was ihm aber sichtlich nicht gelang.

"Warten Sie kurz Charon." wies Draco den Chaffeur an, der stehenblieb. "Wollen Sie mitfahren Professor?" rief Draco Lupin zu, der dankend annahm. Er stieg zu Draco ins Auto und Charon startete den wagen erneut. "Wohin soll es gehen?" fragte der Chauffeur. "Nach Plumpington St.Smith bitte" antwortete Lupin, der sich in den Sitz zurücklehnte. "Schön nach einem Arbeitstag wieder heimzukommen oder?" fragte Lupin, um eine peinliche Stille zu vermeiden. "Wie man es sieht." "Freuen sie sich nicht auf Ginny?" "Doch........sehr sogar, aber......." "Streit?" fragte Lupin, lächelnd aber Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das ist es nicht. Heute ist Ron Weasley mit seiner Familie bei uns eingezogen, da ihr Haus ja abgebrannt ist. Ich befürchte, dass es in den nächsten Wochen keine ruhige Minute mehr geben wird Zuhause. Dazu kommt noch, dass die Weasleys mich hassen, außer Ginny natürlich." "Ah ja, ich hab von dem Brand gehört. Und sie sind wirklich bei euch eingezogen? Weasleys in Malfoy Manor?" "Ja. Leider kann ich Ginny nichts abschlagen. Aber ich hoffe, dass die Kinder wenigstens nicht zu laut sind." "Am Anfang kann einen das Geschrei ziemlich nerven, um nicht zu sagen zum ausrasten bringen, aber später kann man gar nicht mehr ohne Lärm leben. Dann vermißt man etwas, wenn es ruhig ist, glauben sie mir." eine kurze Stile entstand "Wie geht es Ihrer Frau Professor?" fragte Draco schließlich. Lupin seufzte "Leider immer noch ziemlich schlecht. Der Medimagier meint, dass sie nach St.Mungo muss, wenn es nicht bald besser wird." "So schlimm?" "Ich fürchte ja."

Der Wagen flog langsamer und blieb schließlich stehen. "Also dann" sagte Lupin, "Danke fürs Mitnehemen." "Bitte, keine Ursache." Draco zögerte "Und wenn sie etwas brauchen eulen sie mir einfach." Lupin ging zu einem kleinen weißen Haus, das einen wunderschönen Blumengarten hatte, der von Lichterfeen beleuchtet wurde. Der Wagen setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und nach kurzer Flugzeit waren sie bei Malfoy Manor angelangt. Draco stieg aus, verabschiedete sich von Charon und ging durch die Eingangshalle ins Speisezimmer. 

Schon in der Eingangshalle hörte er ein lautes Stimmenwirrwarr, doch als er die Speisezimmertür öffnete blickte ihn viele Gesichter an. 

"Guten Abend." sagte er, ging zu Ginny und gab ihr einen Begrüßungskuß auf die Wange. Ron, der sich bei diesem Anblick fast verschluckte, hustete kurz, um seiner Mißbilligung Ausdruck zu verleihen.

"Tut mir Leid, Schatz, das ich zu spät komme, ich habe bei der Arbeit die Zeit übersehen, und dann habe ich noch Remus Lupin nach Hause gebracht." Ginny lächelte und strich Draco durch das Haar. 

"Darf ich dir meine Neffen vorstellen Draco: der kleinste neben Hermione ist Philip, neben ihm sitzt Paul. Gegenüber sind die Zwillinge David und Nicholas und zum Schluß der Älteste, Harry." "Harry." Sagte Draco gedankenverloren, besann sich dann aber wieder und sagte schließlich: "Es freut mich, dass ihr hier seid, ich hoffe, es gefällt euch hier."

es war so eine Floskel, die er als Zaubereiminister dauernd verwendete und für ihn hatte sie keine besondere Bedeutung. Er setzte sich auf seinen Platz gegenüber von Ginny am anderen Ende des Tisches und ein Hauself brachte ihm das Essen. Neben ihm saß Harry, der ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Er hatte braune Augen und rotbraune Haare, die wild durch die Gegend standen.

Draco salzte sein Gemüse und alle bis auf Harry wandten sich wieder ihrem Essen zu, aber keiner sagte ein Wort. Draco, der sich langsam beobachtet vorkam hörte auf zu essen und sah Harry an. "Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen Kleiner?" fragte er schließlich. "Ich bin nicht klein." antwortete Harry trotzig. Draco betrachtete das als ein Nein und aß weiter. "Bist du reich Onkel Draco?" fragte Harry, als Draco gerade einen Schluck Wein trank. Draco hätte den Wein fast ausgespuckt, schluckte ihn dann aber runter, wobei er sich verschluckte und heftig zu husten anfing. Hatte Harry in eben wirklich ONKEL genannt? Draco fing sich wieder und sah, das Ron genauso entsetzt aussah, wie er sich fühlte. "Ich bin nicht dein Onkel, das weißt du hoffentlich." "Warum denn nicht? Du bist doch mit Tante Ginny verheiratet." "Ich bin nicht, mit deiner Tante Ginny verheiratet." "Warum denn nicht?" fragte Harry unschuldig und Draco spürte, wie er leicht rot anlief und sah zu Ginny hinüber, die auch peinlich berührt aussah. "Es reicht jetzt Harry. Laß Malfoy in Ruhe." Sagte Ron schließlich. Draco sah finster zu Ron, der jedoch gut gelaunt sein Schnitzel fertig aß. "Und was macht die Arbeit, Ma.......Draco?" fragte Hermione, die sich sichtlich bemühte eine nicht allzu feindliche Atmosphäre vor den Kindern zu schaffen. "Sehr viel, wie immer. Im Moment untersuchen wir gerade das Dementorenproblem. Diese alternative Gruppe glaubt doch wirklich, sie tut der magischen Bevölkerung einen Gefallen, wenn die Dementoren sich frei bewegen dürfen. Ich hoffe, ich kann sie zur Vernunft bringen, bevor sie etwas Unvernünftiges tun." "Das kann man wirklich nur hoffen." Sagte Hermione. "Ron, wie geht es dir bei der Vampirjagd?" fragte Ginny, um das soeben angefangene Gespräch nicht zusammenbrechen zu lassen. "Gut, heute hab ich wieder 2 erwischt. Sie wollten sich doch tatsächlich auf eine Muggelfrau stürzen. Das Ministerium hat ihnen in den letzten Jahren wirklich zu viele Freiheiten gelassen und jetzt glauben sie, sie können tun was ihnen gefällt.

"Zufällig war das Ministerium mit der Ergreifung von Voldemorts Anhängern beschäftigt. Wäre es dir lieber, Weasley, wenn die frei herumlaufen würden?" Ron und Draco starrten sich förmlich nieder. "Will noch jemand eine Nachspeise?" fragte Ginny der Verzweiflung nahe und als die Kinder vor Freude aufjohlten ließen auch Ron und Draco von einander ab.

Nach dem Dessert brachten Ron und Hermione die Kinder ins Bett. Während Ron und Hermione bei den Kindern waren saßen Draco und Ginny im Wohnzimmer und kuschelten miteinander.

"Das war ein riesen Schock für deinen Bruder, das ich dich geküsst habe. Ich dachte, du hättest ihn darauf vorbereitet." "Das war einfach zu viel für ihn. Er hat dich jahrelang gehaßt......." "und tut es noch immer" ".....und plötzlich ist seine kleine Schwester mit dir zusammen. Große Brüder sind immer skeptisch, wenn es um die Freunde ihrer Schwestern geht und Ron ist da keine Ausnahme. Für ihn ist es schon schlimm, wenn er mich mit einem Mann an einem öffentlichen Platz bei Tag Händchen halten sieht, was muss er sich denken, wenn du mich küsst?" "Vielleicht: Endlich hat Ginny jemanden gefunden, der sie glücklich macht." Draco grinste, aber Ginny bereitete seinem grinsen durch einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss ein Ende.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Ron und Hermione kamen hinein. "Stören wir euch bei etwas?" fragte Ron böse und machte Anstalten sich zwischen Draco und Ginny zu setzen, aber Hermione zog ihn zurück. Die beiden setzten sich auf die Couch gegenüber von Draco und Ginny. "Wein?" fragte Draco und ließ zwei Gläser aus der Vitrine herschweben. "Gerne" sagte Ron und Draco war so überrascht davon, dass er ihn nicht beleidigt hatte, dass er zu Ron aufsah, der jedoch nur ausdruckslos zurücksah. Draco schenkte den Eheleuten Wein ein und lehnte sich dann wieder zu Ginny zurück.

"Habt ihr schon Namen für das Baby?" fragte Ginny, aber Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir können uns einfach nicht einigen. Im Moment stehe ich bei Zeus und Gloria und Ron bei Chudley und Mona." Draco sah auf "Chudley? Etwa so wie "Chudley Cannons?" "Genau so." sagte Ron sichtlich stolz. "Aber die haben doch schon seit Ewigkeiten nichts mehr gewonnen. Willst du, dass das Kind ein Loser wird?" Die Gemüter erhitzten sich. "Die Cannons sind keine Loser, sie gewinnen nur nie!" brüllte Ron sauer. "Zufällig weiß ich, dass die Montrose Magpies die beste Quiddich Mannschaft überhaupt sind und wenn du mir nicht glaubst, Weasley , können wir uns ja den Direktvergleich in am Sonntag anschauen!" "Du vergißt, Malfoy, dass es schon lange keine Karten mehr für das Spiel gibt." "Für den Zaubereiminister schon." "Gut." "Gut." "Schön." "Sehr schön." So wäre das wohl noch ewig hin und her gegangen, wenn Hermione sie nicht unterbrochen hätte. "Ron, du vergißt, dass du den Kindern versprochen hast, den Sonntag mit ihnen zu verbringen." "Die Kinder können ja mitkommen. Quiddich hat noch keinem geschadet." warf Malfoy ein und es war wohl das erste Mal, dass Ron und er einer Meinung waren. "Na gut." Gab Hermione auf, aber ich muss nicht mitkommen. "Willst du mit Ginnymaus?" fragte Draco, aber die schüttelte nur lächelnd darüber, das es etwas gab, das Ron und Draco verband den Kopf "Nein danke. Hermione und ich werden uns einen schönen Tag unter Frauen machen."

"Können wir jetzt _bitte _wieder auf den Namen zurückkommen?" fragte Hermione entnervt. "Sicher Schatz." Sagte Ron und legte seine Hand auf Hermiones Bauch. "Was wir brauchen ist ein Name mit Tradition und mit einer positiven Bedeutung." "Sophie Maxwell aus der Abteilung für magische Zusammenarbeit hatte damals auch solche Probleme einen Namen für ihr Kind zu finden. Ihr Mann und sie haben so lange gestritten, das das Kind schon laufen konnte, als es endlich einen Namen hatte, weißt du noch Draco?" "Sophie? Sophie! Ron, Sophie wäre doch ein guter Name. Es kommt aus dem lateinischen und heißt Weisheit." Ron sah auf "Sophie gefällt mir auch. Sophie Weasley. Und es war auch der Name der Frau des Cannons Gründers." "Sieht aus, als ob wir uns in diesem Punkt geeinigt hätten. Fehlt nur noch ein Name für einen Jungen." "Das letzte Mal haben wir Philip nach meinem Großvater benannt, dieses Mal ist deine Familie dran." Ginny und Ron lachten laut auf. "Was gibt es denn da zu lachen?" fragte Hermione ärgerlich. "Es, es ist nur so," versuchte Ron zu erklären, aber er brachte vor Lachen fast kein Wort heraus, "das unsere beiden Großväter den gleichen Namen hatten nämlich Merlin." "Merlin Weasley?" fragte Hermione verwirrt "das soll ein Name sein?" "Jetzt siehst du, warum niemand aus meiner Familie in Frage kommt, Schatz." Sagte Ron und gab Hermione einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Wie wäre es denn mit Arthur?" kam eine Stimme, dessen Besitzer Ron schon fast vergessen hatte. "Arthur?" fragte Hermione und sah Draco fragend an. "Naja, ihr wolltet doch einen Tradionsnamen aus der Weasley Familie. König Arthur war ein edler Mann und euer Vater heißt ja auch so." "Arthur, hm. Weißt du Ron, den finde ich gar nicht schlecht, den könnte ich mir als Namen für einen Sohn gut vorstellen. Und wir ehren damit deinen Vater." Ron schien etwas gegen den Namen zu sein, da Draco ihn vorgeschlagen hatte, aber zum Schluss willigte auch er ein.

"Gut" sagte Draco, dann wäre das auch erledigt "Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt, ich muss morgen früh raus." "Ich muss schon in 3 Stunden wieder auf der Piste sein, schließlich gehen Vampire nicht in der Sonne spazieren." Sagte Ron, als ob er deutlich machen wollte, dass auch er ein vielbeschäftigter Mann sei. "Wenn das so, schlage ich vor, dass wir alle jetzt schlafen gehen." Sagte Ginny schließlich und wünschte Ron und Hermione eine gute Nacht und verschwand dann mit Draco in ihrem Schlafzimmer. 

"Hast du das gesehen Schatz?" sagte Ron entsetzt, als er den anderen beiden nachsah "Ich hoffe, sie hat nur ihr Strickzeug da drinnen vergessen." Hermione lächelte mild, den wie Ron wusste sie genau, dass Ginny nicht einmal stricken konnte.


	2. Streit und Versöhnung

Disclaimer: Draco, Ginny, Ron und Hermione gehören natürlich, wie der Rest des Harry Potter Universums nicht mir.

Danke, an alle die reviewt haben, Reviews motivieren mich immer sehr zum weiterschreiben!

Und noch was: Meine Freundin Ali will bemerkt haben, dass sie nicht ali, sondern alex genannt werden will.

Als Ginny aufwachte, merkte sie, dass es noch mitten in der Nacht war. Draco neben ihr war ebenfalls wach. Vom Gang her ertönte lautes Babygeschrei. "Ich bring sie um!" brüllte Draco und wollte aufstehen, aber Ginny hielt ihn an seiner schwarzen Seidenboxershort fest. "WAS?" brüllte Draco, bis ihm klar wurde, dass Ginny nichts getan hatte. "Es sind doch noch Kinder." Versuchte sie ihn zu sänftigen, was ihr aber kaum gelang. "Zufällig muss ich heute noch arbeiten und ich habe eine wichtige Konferenz mit dem französischen Botschafter und da kann ich nicht mit schwarzen Ringen unter den Augen auftauchen." "Aber was willst du machen? Du kannst Kinder nicht einfach ausschalten." Sagte Ginny lächelnd. "Außerdem, wie wäre es mit einer Konferenz mit mir, jetzt gleich?" Draco sah ein, dass er im Moment nichts machen konnte deshalb legte er sich wieder ins Bett zurück und drückte Ginny ganz fest an sich. Irgendwann waren beide wieder eingeschlafen.

Einige Stunden später wurden sie abermals von lauten Kinderstimmen aufgeweckt, diesmal war es aber schon hell. Draco gab Ginny, die er immer noch fest im Arm hielt einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ließ sie aber weiter schlafen und ging ins Bad. Als er fertig geduscht und angezogen war ging er hinunter zum Frühstück. Auf dem Gang sah er die Zwillinge und Harry den Leuten auf den Portraits die Zunge zeigten und sie laut auslachten. Als sie Draco bemerkten liefen sie zu ihm und schrien laut "Guten Morgen Onkel Malfoy" 

"Schhhhhhh. Seit ruhig!" fauchte Draco "Es gibt Leute in diesem Haus, die noch schlafen." Doch die Kinder wollten nicht still sein. Sie fingen an im Kreis um Draco zu tanzen und sangen dabei "Alle meine Einhörner......." "RUHE" brüllte Draco laut und die Kinder sahen erschrocken zu ihm auf. Für einen kurzen Moment war es still, aber dann fingen alle 3 laut zu weinen an. "Zum Teufel, ihr sollt ruhig sein!" schrie Draco noch einmal, aber die Kinder weinten nur noch lauter. Die Schlafzimmertür ging auf und eine verschlafene Ginny trat auf den Gang. "Was ist denn hier los?" fragte sie gähnend und sah auf die Kinder. "Toll, jetzt habt ihr es geschafft sie aufzuwecken." Sagte Draco sauer, aber Ginny kam zu ihm und lehnte sich an seine Brust. "Eigentlich", sagte sie "bin ich von deinem Gebrüll wach geworden." "Toll jetzt bin ich an allem schuld." "Das hab ich doch nicht gesagt." Draco sah beleidigt weg. Die Kleinen weinten immer noch, was nun auch Ginny zu Verzweiflung brachte. "Bitte seid leise, eure Mummy will doch noch schlafen." "Wir haben Hunger!" sagte Harry als sie sich schließlich beruhigt hatten. "Dann kommt doch einfach mit zum Frühstück." David und Nicholas lachten begeistert und sahen zu Draco auf, der beleidigt herumstand. "Onkel Malfoy, kannst du uns tragen?" fragte Nicholas und sah Draco mit einem Dackelblick an. "Nein." Antwortete Draco leicht zornig. "Bitte." "Ich habe "nein" gesagt." "Biiiiiiiiitttttteeeeeeeee!" "NEIN" Ginny sah erschrocken zu Draco. "Ach komm schon Schatz trag die beiden doch einfach." "Wie oft muss ich denn noch sagen, dass ich sie nicht tragen will. Es reicht schon, wenn sie mich in der Nacht aufwecken und mein Haus zerstören, deshalb bin ich noch lange nicht der Weasley-Sklave. Ich hätte mich von dir nicht überreden lassen dürfen." "So siehst du das also! Ich glaube, ich habe mich in dir getäuscht." Sie drehte sich um, nahm die Kinder bei der Hand und ging mit ihnen in Richtung Küche.

Draco sah ihr zornig nach. Alles war so perfekt gewesen bevor die restliche Weasley-Sippe bei ihm eingezogen war. Nun waren die Kinder gerade dabei zu zerstören, was er sich mit Ginny aufgebaut hatte. Sie war die erste Frau seit langem mit der er eine ernsthafte Beziehung führte, ja, die er sogar liebte, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das mit den Kindern noch lange aushalten würde. Zögernd ging er in das Speisezimmer, das jedoch leer war. Dafür hörte er aus der Küche Gelächter. Sollte er einfach in die Küche gehen und so tun, als ob nichts gewesen wäre? Aber er war ein Malfoy und ein Malfoy gibt niemals nach. So aß er allein sein Frühstück und ging dann ohne Abschiedsgruß aus dem Haus.

Ginny sah in ihrem Arbeitszimmer und las ein Buch über Drachensichtungen im 21 Jahrhundert, doch sie hatte die selbe Zeile nun schon 7 mal durchgelesen ohne zu wissen, was darin stand. Sie konnte sich heute einfach nicht konzentrieren. Es hatte sie geschockt, wie sich Draco heute morgen verhalten hatte. Na gut, er war müde, aber das war doch noch lange kein Grund die Kinder anzubrüllen. War es richtig gewesen Ron und die Kinder hier herzubringen? Ginny blieb keine Zeit mehr zum Nachdenken, denn in diesem Moment hörte sie auf dem Gang etwas aus Glas zerschellen. Sie stürmte hinaus und sah, dass die Lieblingsvase von Dracos Mutter in Scherben auf dem Boden lag. Hinter einer Statue konnte sie leises Gekicher hören. "Reparo." murmelte Ginny und die Vase wurde wieder ganz.

Langsam schlich Ginny zu der Statue, hinter der sie nun die Zwillinge erkennen konnte. "Ha." Sagte sie "hab ich euch" sie griff nach den Zwillingen kam aber an der Statue an und in diesem Moment öffnete sich eine Falltür unter der Statue und die drei flogen unaufhaltbar abwärts.

Als Draco aus dem Konferenzraum im Ministerium kam hörte er aus der Eingangshalle wildes Geschrei und laute Proteste. Draco konnte anfänglich nicht verstehen, was sie riefen, aber dann wurde es klarer. Es waren Parolen wie "Dementoren haben auch Rechte" "Wahlrecht für Dementoren" und ""Dementoren sind auch nur Menschen!" 

"Wie haben es diese Alternativtypen ins Ministerium geschafft?" dachte sich Draco und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Büro.

Elsa saß auf ihrem Schreibtisch und schrieb eine Eule als Draco hineinkam. "Elsa, wie sind diese Leute an den Sicherkeitskontrollen vorbeigekommen?" fragte Draco sie, aber Elsa blickte nicht auf. "Elsa?" fragte Draco noch einmal, aber sie reagierte nicht. "ELSA!" rief Draco schließlich, aber Elsa sah immer noch nicht auf. Daraufhin stellte sich Draco vor ihren Schreibtisch und stützte seine Arme neben dem Brief ab, den Elsa schrieb. Diese sah erschrocken auf und holte ihren Zauberstab aus der Schreibtischlade. Sie deutete auf sich und murmelte "audio". "Brauchen Sie etwas Minister?" fragte sie unschuldig. "Ich habe gerade gefragt wie diese Leute an den Sicherkeitskontrollen vorbeigekommen sind." "Sie haben Dementoren dabeigehabt. Der Zauberer an der Sicherheitschranke wurde völlig überrascht von ihnen und in dieser Zeit sind diese Leute ins Ministerium eingedrungen und machen soviel Lärm, dass ich nicht richtig arbeiten konnte." "Diese Trottel." Sagte Draco worauf Elsa ihn so ansah wie eine Mutter ihren Sohn, der gerade ein Wort gesagt hatte, das verboten war. "Die haben ja keine Ahnung, was sie da fordern. Holen Sie mir den Anführer der Bande hierher." "Jetzt gleich?" "Ja, jetzt gleich!" Elsa sah etwas verwirrt aus, schrieb dann aber doch einen Papierflieger an die Sicherheitsabteilung, der sogleich losflog. "Übrigens Lad........"

Aber Draco war bereits ihn seinem Büro verschwunden. Vor seinem Schreibtisch sah er zu seiner Überraschung eine Frau mit einem pinken Kostüm und Hut sitzen, die in einer Zeitschrift blätterte.

Draco erkannte in ihr Belinda Anna Doris Cantgetenough. Als sie Draco sah setzte sie ihr bestes falsches Lächeln auf. "Ah, Draco, gut, dass sie da sind. Ich bin wegen einer Spende für St. Mungo hier und ich wollte das mit Ihnen persönlich besprechen." "Danke Belinda, das ist sehr großzügig von Ihnen." Sagte Draco und setzte sich in seinen Drachenledersessel. Belinda nahm einen Beutel aus der Handtasche und legte ihn auf den Schreibtisch. "12 000 Galleonen für die neue Abteilung für Schönheit." "Das ist wirklich sehr hilfsbereit von Ihnen und Ihrer Mutter. Dürfte ich sie beide vielleicht zu einem Mittagessen einladen?" fragte Draco. "Meine Mutter ist zur Zeit im Schwarzwald auf Erholungsreise, aber es wäre mir eine Ehre mit Ihnen am Abend zu dinieren. Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Eigentlich war die Rede von Mittagessen gewesen. Die Abende waren normalerweise für Ginny reserviert. Aber Draco beschloß Belindas Taktik anzuwenden. "Hätten Sie morgen **Mittag** Zeit?" fragte er sie und Belinda war deutlich verärgert, versuchte ihren Ärger aber zu verbergen. "Ja, morgen **Abend **habe ich Zeit." Sagte sie mit Nachdruck "Treffen wir uns um 8 bei "Tischlein-deck-dich´s" ." Draco wusste, dass sie gewonnen hatte und nickte "Gut, dann werde ich dort einen Tisch reservieren lassen."

Er schüttelte Belinda die Hand und geleitete sie zur Tür. "Bis Morgen Draco." Sagte sie zum Abschied und stolzierte dann den Gang entlang zum Lift. Elsa sah ihr verwundert nach bevor Draco sich wieder ihr zuwandte. "Wo ist jetzt dieser Anführer?" fragte er verstimmt aber Elsa schüttelte den Kopf. "Er lässt Ihnen ausrichten, dass sie sich schon noch früh genug sehen werden." Draco überlegte, wie der Anführer das gemeint haben konnte beschloß dann aber sich keine weiteren Gedanken mehr darüber zu machen.

Stattdessen dachte er daran, wie er Ginny beibringen sollte, dass er morgen mit Belinda, die Ginny ebenso sehr liebte wie Vampire das Licht, morgen Abend allein Essen gehen würde

Ginny hatte inzwischen ganz andere Probleme. Sie war mit den Zwillingen in einem Becken gelandet, das voll mit abgestandenen Blut war. Ginny hob die Zwillinge aus dem Becken bevor sie selbst herausstieg. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie in einem riesigen Gewölbe standen das voll mit Büchern und Geräten war, neben denen das Blutbecken noch wie das freundlichste im ganzen Raum wirkte. Alles war in ein grünes Licht getaucht, von dem Ginny nicht wusste, woher es kam.

"Wo sind wir Tante Ginny?" fragte Nicholas und sah erstaunt um sich. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber faßt besser nichts an." 

Die drei gingen durch das von Staub völlig bedeckte Gewölbe. An beiden Seiten der wände standen hohe Bücherregale und von der Decke hingen verschiedene Käfige und Ketten und wie Ginny mit Entsetzen bemerkte waren in manchen dieser Käfige Skelette von Menschen. "Sieh mal Tante Ginny, was ich gefunden habe!" sagte David begeistert und hielt Ginny einen Arm, an dem noch eine Hand hing aus Knochen hin. "LEG DAS SOFORT WEG!" kreischte Ginny hysterisch, aber David hielt die Hand Nicholas hin, der sie erfreut schüttelte. Schließlich nahm Ginny allen ihren Mut zusammen und nahm den Beiden den Knochen weg ließ ihn aber angeekelt wieder fallen. Die Zwillinge verzogen die Gesichter und brachten ein bedauerndes "oohhhhhhhh", aber Ginny trieb sie weiter den Gang entlang.

Zwischen zwei Bücherregale sah Ginny eine Tür, die sie in der Hoffnung einen Ausgang gefunden zu haben öffnete. Sie trat auf die Schwelle, zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und sagte "Lumos" und das Zimmer wurde erleuchtet. Ginny sah vor sich etwas was wie ein riesiger Schlauch aussah und ihr merkwürdig bekannt vorkam. So etwas hatte sie schon einmal zu ihrer Schulzeit gesehen, genauer gesagt in ihrem 1. Jahr. Es war eine riesige Schlange, ein Basilisk, aber Ginny wußte nicht, ob er tot war, oder nur schlief. Erschrocken lief sie aus dem Raum und schmiß die Tür hinter sich zu.

Draco saß inzwischen an seinem Schreibtisch und bearbeitete verschiedene Akten und Briefe, doch so richtig konnte er sich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Ihm ging der Streit, den er mit Ginny gehabt hatte immer noch nicht aus dem Kopf. Vielleicht hatte er ja wirklich überreagiert. Aber er war eben nicht an Kinder gewohnt, besonders nicht an kleine Weasleys. Draco beschloß sich bei Ginny mit einem großen Strauß weiße Rosen zu entschuldigen und er gab Elsa auf welche für ihn zu besorgen.

Paul hüpfte in der Küche herum während Harry sich unter dem Küchentisch versteckte und Indianer spielte. "Paul, hör auf damit!" brüllte Hermione entnervt, worauf Philip anfing zu schreien. Hermione war besorgt. Sie konnte weder Nicholas noch David noch Ginny finden und niemand war da um ihr mit den Kindern zu helfen. Die Zwillinge trieben sicher wieder irgendeinen Unfug und Hermione machte sich Sorgen, dass sie im Haus vielleicht irgendwo Gegenstände schwarzer Magier gefunden haben könnten und ihnen etwas zugestoßen sei. Das auch Ginny nicht auffindbar war half nicht gerade ihre Ängste zu verringern. Sie hätte sicher etwas gesagt, wenn sie weggegangen wäre.

Es klingelte an der Tür und Hermione sprang auf, in der Hoffnung, dass es Ginny war, die vielleicht mit den Zwillingen Einkaufen gewesen war, aber kurz darauf trat Ron in die Küche. Hermiones Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "So schlimm ist es auch nicht mich zu sehen." Sagte Ron in der Hoffnung sie aufzuheitern, aber Hermione kam zu ihm und klammerte sich an ihm fest. "Ginny und die Zwillinge sind weg." Brachte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme heraus. "Ich kann sie nirgends finden." Hermione ließ nun ihren Tränen freien Lauf und Ron drückte sie an sich. "Hast du auch wirklich überall nachgesehen?" fragte Ron bestürzt und Hermione nickte "Überall."

Paul und Harry hatten nun aufgehört zu spielen und sahen zu ihren Eltern während Philip beschlossen hatte aus Loyalität zu seinen Eltern auch noch einmal laut aufzuheulen.

Ginny sah sich inzwischen weiter in dem Gewölbe nach einem Ausgang um. Zwischen zwei großen Bögen stand ein Schreibtisch auf dem mehrere Bücher aufgeschlagen waren und wie Ginny erkennen konnte trugen sie Titel wie "Muggelfoltern leicht gemacht", "Die Basiliskenzucht für daheim" und "Seelen und wie ich sie aufbewahre" Alle drei Bücher waren anscheinend von einem Mann namens Sadistus Malfoy geschrieben worden und sahen schon recht alt aus. 

Hinter dem Bogen war eine große Halle in dessen Mitte ein langer Tisch und viele Stühle standen von denen einer am einen Ende des Tisches besonders geschmückt war. 

Ginny kam es so vor, als ob sie schon seit Stunden hier unten waren und setzte sich erschöpft auf einen der Stühle und die Zwillinge taten es ihr gleich und setzten sich beide auf den besonders verzierten Sessel. "Hoffentlich findet uns bald jemand." Dachte Ginny und starrte sehnsüchtig zur Decke.

Draco stieg mit dem Rosenstrauß in der Hand aus der Dienstlimousine und ging durch den Garten zu Malfoy Manor. Er öffnete die Tür und wollte zu Ginnys Arbeitszimmer gehen, als er aus der Küche lautes Weinen hörte.

Als Draco die Küche betrat sah er Ron und Hermione hemmungslos weinen und erst, die zufallende Tür brachte sie dazu aufzusehen. "Kinder?" fragte Hermione, doch als sie Draco erkannte war sie sichtlich enttäuscht und weinte wieder los.

"Was ist den hier los?" fragte Draco und legte den Rosenstrauß auf den Küchentisch.

"Ginny und die Zwillinge." Sagte Ron, der vor einem Malfoy nicht weinen wollte "Sie sind verschwunden." "WAS?" brachte Draco entsetzt heraus "Ginny?! Was ist passiert? Hat man sie entführt? Gibt es Lösegeldforderungen?" Dracos Herz verkrampfte sich. Was, wenn Ginny etwas Schreckliches zugestoßen war? Und das Letzte, was sie zusammen getan hatten war zu streiten.

"Sie waren einfach weg." schluchzte Hermione. "Einfach weg." "Habt ihr schon alles abgesucht?" fragte Draco mit leichter Panik in der Stimme. "Ja, alles." Schluchzte Hermione wieder. "Auch die Geheimgänge?" fragte Draco besorgt. "Nein." Stammelte Hermione "wie denn?"

Draco trat auf den gang hinaus und die Weasleys folgten ihm. Neben der Statue von Gunther, dem Grausamen sah Draco die Lieblingsvase seiner Mutter am Boden liegen. "Vielleicht......" dachte er sich und ging mit schnellen Schritt in die Bibliothek. Dort angekommen fing er an alle Bücher aus ihren Regalen zu räumen, in der Hoffnung einen Geheimgang zu finden, den er längst vergessen hatte. "Helft mir doch!" fuhr er Ron und Hermione an, die nun auch anfingen die Bücher aus den Regalen zu räumen. Harry und Paul betrachteten die ganze Szene erstaunt. Wenn sie das machten wurden sie immer nur ausgeschimpft.

Ron warf gerade ein Buch namens "Urdalf der Ungeheure" aus dem Regal, als plötzlich hinter dem Kamin eine Treppe erschien. "Stell es wieder hinein!" befahl Draco und Ron tat es auch, obwohl er sich sonst von einem Malfoy nichts befehlen lassen würde, aber das war eben eine besondere Situation.

Als das Buch wieder an seinem Platz stand war die Treppe wieder verschwunden. "Und jetzt noch einmal rausnehmen." Sagte Draco und Ron sah ihn böse an "Könnte sich der Herr vielleicht einmal entscheiden?" fragte Ron beleidigt, tat dann aber wie ihm geheißen.

Die Treppe erschien wieder. "Ich geh da jetzt runter und suche die 3, laßt das Buch aber draußen, sonst können wir hier vielleicht nicht mehr rauf." Hermione nickte, aber Ron stellte sich Draco in den Weg. "Warum sollst nur du gehen?" fragte er zornig. "Weil es mein Haus ist und irgendwer auf die Frauen und die Kinder aufpassen muss."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Draco im Kamin und man hörte nur mehr seine Schritte, die immer leiser wurden.

Ginny sah auf. Sie hatte eben ein Geräusch hinter einem Bücherregal gehört. Oder hatte sie es sich nur eingebildet? Aber da, da war es wieder und noch einmal. Auch die Zwillinge schienen es gehört zu haben, denn sie sahen aufgeregt zu dem Regal.

Plötzlich verschwand das Regal und dahinter stand............. "Draco!" rief Ginny erfreut und lief ihm in die Arme. "Onkel Malfoy! Reifen die Zwillinge gleichzeitig und klammerten sich an Dracos Beinen fest. "Draco, ich bin so froh, dass du uns gefunden hast." Sagte Ginny und klammerte sich an seinen Hals. Draco, von soviel Freude überwältigt, strich über Ginnys Kopf und sah zu den Zwillingen, die ihm fast das Blut absperrten.

"Es tut mir leid, dass wir uns gestritten haben." Sagte Ginny und sah in Dracos Augen "Nein, mir tut es leid Ginny. Du glaubst gar nicht, wieviel Angst ich gerade hatte dich verloren zu haben." Die beiden küssten sich zuerst zärtlich, dann aber immer heftiger, bis sie eine Stimme von oben hörten- "Was ist da unten los?" fragte Ron, dessen stimme nach unten hallte. "Tante Ginny und Onkel Malfoy küssen sich" schrie Nicholas zurück. "WAS?????!!!!!!!!" hörten sie Rons Stimme von oben wieder, doch dann kam Hermiones stimme dazu "Geht es euch gut Kinder?" fragte sie besorgt, aber mit deutlicher Freude. "Jaaaaa. Onkel Malfoy hat uns gerettet."

Draco und Ginny ließen voneinander ab und gingen zur Treppe. "Trägst du uns, Onkel Malfoy?" fragte David und Ginny sah Draco lächelnd an. "Na gut" sagte Draco "Aber nur jetzt." Draco nahm die beiden hoch und zusammen mit Ginny gingen sie zurück in die Bibliothek, wo Ron und Hermione ihre Kinder in die arme schlossen. "Wo wart ihr nur?" fragte Hermione schluchzend, diesmal aber vor Freude. "In einem großen dunklen Raum. Wir haben eine Hand gefunden Mami!" "Was?" fragte Hermione verwirrt. "Der alte Experimentierkeller." Beantwortete Draco die frage für sie "Wo Generationen von Malfoys schwarze Magie ausgeübt haben." "Wußtest du Schatz, das dort unten ein Basilisk liegt?" fragte Ginny und sah Draco an. "Sicher, mein Großonkel Rasputin hatte vor 150 Jahren eine kleine Zucht. Aber alle sind gestorben, als Onkel Rasputin im selben Raum ein Spiegelkabinett aufgestellt hat und sich die Viecher selber gesehen haben."

An diesem Abend war das Abendessen deutlich ruhiger als am Vorabend, vor allem, weil die Zwillinge von den Abenteuern des heutigen Tages zu müde waren, um noch viel herumzutoben.

Ja, das war wieder ein Teil. Ich fürchte, dass ich die Story in Kapitel einteilen werden muß, dabei tu ich mir bei den Überschriften immer so schwer. **Bitte, reviewt**, egal, ob es euch gefallen hat oder nicht


	3. Kinder und andere Katastrophen

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört natürlich nicht mir sondern der wundervollen J.K.Rowling.

AN: Eine aufmerksame Leserin hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass Ginny und die Zwillinge im vorigen Kapitel zwar in ein Becken voll Blut fliegen, Ron, Hermione und Draco das aber gar nicht auffällt. Natürlich hat Ginny das Blut gleich mit einem Reinigungszauber verschwinden lassen ;-))))))))))))))) 

Danke für alle reviews, weiter so

Ginny und Draco kuschelten sich im Bett ganz fest aneinander. "Ich hatte wirklich schreckliche Angst um dich heute." Sagte Draco und legte einen Arm um Ginnys Taille. "Ich hatte auch Angst. Ich dachte, wir kommen da nie wieder raus." "Und dank wem habt ihrs rausgeschafft?" fragte Draco verschmitzt. "Dank dir natürlich Draco." Sagte Ginny "Mein Held." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, lehnte sich dann aber wieder an seine Brust. "Du hast mich heute in der Früh erschreckt. Ich dachte, du magst Kinder und willst selber auch welche." sagte sie nachdenklich. "Natürlich mag ich Kinder und will später welche mit dir haben, aber im Moment hatte ich eigentlich nicht daran gedacht irgend etwas mit Kindern zu tun zu haben. Es kam einfach so, so, plötzlich. Und sie können doch sehr nervenaufreibend sein." "Sieh es einfach als Übung für unsere eigenen Kinder an." "Ich werde mich bemühen." "Versprichst du es?" "Das letzte Mal, als ich etwas versprochen habe sind **die** bei uns eingezogen. Ab jetzt bin ich etwas sparsamer mit meinen Versprechungen." Ginny sah ihn etwas verstimmt an und Draco seufzte. "Versuch mich zu verstehen. Jedesmal wenn ich die Kinder ansehe sehe ich kleine Rons und Hermiones. Und jedesmal wenn ich den Namen Harry höre wird in mir die Erinnerung an Potter wach. Mein Gott Ginny, wir haben uns nicht einmal gegrüßt, als wir gemeinsam gegen Voldemort gekämpft haben. Du kannst nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich mein bisheriges Leben von einem Moment auf den anderen vergesse." "Bei mir hast du es doch auch gekonnt." "Ja, aber das geschah auch nicht innerhalb von 2 Tagen. Gib mir einfach etwas Zeit Schatz und es wird sich alles klären." Er küsste Ginny auf den Hals und streichelte ihre Brust. "War für heute nicht eine Konferenz mit dem Minister vereinbart?" fragte Draco neckisch und lächelte verschmitzt. "Ich weiß es nicht mehr........." sagte Ginny, aber ihre Worte wurden durch einen langen Kuss unterbrochen. Draco fing an die Knöpfe von Ginnys Pyjama zu öffnen als sie ein Geräusch an der Tür hörten. "Was war das?" fragte Ginny, aber Draco schüttelte den Kopf "Ignorieren wir es einfach." Sagte er und küsste Ginny an ihren Schultern. Auch Ginny lehnte sich wieder zurück, als das Geräusch noch einmal ertönte und diesmal hörten sie noch eine Stimme. "Ginny?" fragte die Stimme, "Wach auf!" "Wer ist das verdammt noch einmal!" ärgerte sich Draco, zog seinen Bademantel an und öffnete die Tür.

Es war Ron, der völlig außer Atem am Türrahmen lehnte. "Hermione, " stöhnte er ".......Das Baby kommt.........fliegen nach St.Mungo..........die Kinder........." "Was?" fragte Ginny "Das Baby kommt?" "Ja." Sagte Ron "Bitte kümmert euch um die Kinder bis ich zurück bin." Ginny nickte "Natürlich, das werden wir tun. Können wir euch sonst noch helfen?" "Nein, danke, ich gehe jetzt, Hermione wartet." Er drehte sich um und nahm einen Koffer, der vor ihrem Schlafzimmer stand. Die Tür öffnete sich und Hermione trat bereits angezogen auf den Gang. "Schatz, könntest du mir bitte helfen?" sagte sie und Ron stützte sie ab während er in der anderen Hand den Koffer hielt.

Draco sah Ginny an und nickte kurz worauf beide zu Ron und Hermione liefen. "Wartet!" rief Ginny "Wir helfen euch." Sie stützte Hermione auf der anderen Seite während Draco Ron den Koffer abnahm und die Türen aufhielt. In der Eingangshalle setzte sich Hermione auf einen Polstersessel um kurz durchzuatmen während Ron den Besen aus dem Besenschrank holte. "Ihr wollt wirklich fliegen?" fragte Ginny skeptisch. "Wie sollen wir denn sonst ins Spital kommen?" fragte Ron verärgert. "Fällt dir etwas Besseres ein?" "Nein, ich sage nur, dass es doch etwas unsicher ist. Hermione kann sich nicht mehr richtig aufs Festhalten konzentrieren." "Aber es gibt sonst keine Möglichkeit........." "Ich hab so ein Muggelding mit Reifen im Garten" unterbrach sie Draco zögerlich "Aber ich weiß nicht, wie man es benützt." "Aber ich weiß es." Sagte Ginny entschlossen. "Wo ist es?" Draco führte Ginny in einen Teil des Gartens, den sie vorher noch nie betreten hatte. In der Mitte stand ein Springbrunnen, in dem ein Auto parkte aus dessen Dachfenster eine Wasserfontäne spritzte. "Wingardium Leviosa" sagte Ginny und ließ das Auto, aus dessen Türen das Wasser in Sturzbächen hinaus floß, vor die Haustüre schweben. "Etwas naß, meinst du nicht Ginny?" fragte Ron und sah zweifelnd auf das Auto. Ginny deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf den kleinen dunkelblauen Wagen worauf es im Nu trocken war. Draco hievte den Koffer in den Kofferraum und wollte nicht neben Ginny setzen, aber die schüttelte den Kopf. "Irgendwer muß auf die Kinder aufpassen, Schatz." Sagte sie und warf ihm eine Kußhand zu. Ron und Hermione quetschten sich auf den Rücksitz und Ginny startete den Motor, der besorgniserregend aufheulte. "Bis dann." Sagte Ginny und fuhr los.

Draco blieb nach bei der Haustüre stehen bis das Auto nicht mehr zu sehen war und ging dann zurück in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er sich ins Bett legte und bald einschlief. 

Diesmal erwachte Draco von alleine und ohne das Zutun der Kinder. Er sah neben sich, aber Ginny schien das Bett nicht mehr benützt zu haben, seit sie letzte Nacht mit Ron und Hermione ins Krankenhaus gefahren war.

Nachdem er sich geduscht und angezogen hatte ging er zu den Zimmern der Kinder, um nach ihnen zu sehen. Die vier "großen" waren bereits wach und die Zwillinge hatten auf der Suche nach etwas Anziehbarem den ganzen Raum auf den Kopf gestellt. Im ganzen Zimmer lagen Kleidungsstücke herum und die Spur des Kleiderschrankgemetzels zog sich durch das Bad bis in das Zimmer der Zwillinge. "Guten Morgen, Onkel Malfoy!" kicherten die Kinder und scharten sich voller Erwartungen um ihn. "Ich hab euch doch schon einmal gesagt, dass ich nicht euer Onkel bin!" sagte Draco halbherzig und sah sich im Raum um. Wenigstens die Vorhänge hingen noch an ihrem Platz.

"Anziehen Malfoy!" rief Paul und hielt Draco ein grünkariertes T-Shirt und eine violette Hose hin. "Toll" dachte sich Draco "Jetzt nennen mich die Kleinen auch schon Malfoy" "Wißt ihr was Kinder? Ihr dürft mich ab jetzt Draco nennen." "Onkel Draco!" riefen die Zwillinge begeistert und fingen an auf dem Bett herumzuhüpfen. "Hört auf damit!" schimpfte Draco, aber Nicholas und David sahen ihn verständnislos an. "Daddy sagt, wir dürfen das." Sagte Nicholas unschuldig "weil es ja nur Malfoys Einrichtung ist."

Draco beschloß am Abend ein Wörtchen mit Ron über seine Einrichtung zu reden, aber wenigstens hatte seine Freundin Rons Haus abbrennen lassen, sozusagen als Wiedergutmachung für sein Bett.

"Anziehen Onkel Draco!" rief Paul wieder. "Du kannst ja wohl nicht wirklich dieses grüne Hemd zu er lila Hose anziehen wollen." Sagte Draco, über den Geschmack von Ginnys Neffen entsetzt "Damit würdest du aussehen wie ein Clown." "Clowns sind super!" rief Paul begeistert. Draco seufzte. Das hatte nicht gerade den Effekt gehabt, den er erzielen wollte. "Na gut" sagte Draco schließlich "Zieh es eben an." Aber Paul sah ihn ratlos an. "Du mußt mir helfen Onkel Draco, ich kann mich nicht alleine anziehen." "Was?!" rief Draco verdattert, "Ihr könnt euch nicht selber anziehen?" Paul und die Zwillinge schüttelten den Kopf. "Ach, und du schon?" fragte Draco Harry der darauf auf einen gestreiften Pullover und eine blaue Hose zeigte, die er trug. "Na wenigstens etwas." Draco sah sich im Kasten nach Unterwäsche für die Kinder um, fand aber nur einen Dinosaurierpyjama und ein Buch mit Titel "Die Geschichte von Hogwarts für Kinder". Schließlich holte Draco aus seinem eigenen Kasten 3 Boxershorts und ließ sie magisch auf die passenden Größen schrumpfen. Paul anzuziehen stellte sich als nicht leichtes Unterfangen heraus, der er sich die ganze Zeit bewegte, aber schließlich stand er angezogen neben Harry.

Doch Paul war immer noch leicht anzuziehen gegen die Zwillinge, die so kitzlig waren, dass sie die ganze Zeit nur lachten und strampelten. Draco versuchte gerade David eine grüne Hose überzuziehen, als ihn ein Tritt in den Magen traf. Vielleicht war der Junge erst drei Jahre alt, aber er hätte sicher Zukunft als Kämpfer gegen Killerameisen . Irgendwann aber war auch das Unmöglichescheinende geschafft und alle vier waren angezogen. "Du hast Philip vergessen!" sagte Harry und Draco fiel ein, dass es ja noch einen 5. Weasley gab. 

Draco ging zögernd in das Schlafzimmer von Ron und Hermione wo in einer Wiege Philip lag und ihn anlächelte. Draco nahm ihn aus der Wiege und stellte ihn auf den Boden, worauf er aber wieder umfiel. "Du musst seine Hand halten Onkel Draco." Sagte Harry und Draco kam sich ziemlich dämlich vor von einem Sechsjährigen gesagt zu bekommen, wie man mit einem Kind umgeht.

"Gut, gehen wir frühstücken." Sagte Draco und hielt den Kleinen die Tür auf. Zusammen spazierten sie dann ins Eßzimmer , wo die Hauselfen bereits das Frühstück hergerichtet hatten. Draco setzte Philip in den Hochstuhl und setzte sich dann ebenfalls auf seinen Platz und begann sich ein Brot zu schmieren. Aber er merkte, dass er bis auf Harry der einzige war, der aß. "Könnt ihr etwa auch keine Brote schmieren?" fragte Draco und wieder sah er nur Kopfschütteln. "Messer, Gabel, Schere, Licht, sind für kleine Kinder nicht." sagten Nicholas und David im Chor. "Wimby!" reif Draco laut, worauf der Elf aus der Küche kam. "Wimby, bitte streich den Jungs da ein paar Brote." Wimby nickte und fing an ein paar Scheiben Brot aufzuschneiden, als David begann an Wimbys Poncho herumzureißen. "Laß das Nicholas!" befahl Draco und David hörte natürlich nicht damit auf. Wimby wurde inzwischen Angst und Bange und er trat ein paar Schritte zurück. "Was ist Wimby?" fragte Draco, aber Wimby schüttelt nur den Kopf "Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass heute mein freier Tag ist." sagte Wimby und lief in die Küche zurück. Draco sah ihm entsetzt nach. Wie konnte Wimby ihn nur in dieser Situation im Stich lassen? Und überhaupt hatte ihn die ganze Welt verlassen. Im Vergleich zu diesen Kindern war sein Kampf gegen eine Bande Riesen bei der letzten Konferenz für magische Halbwesen ja noch eine Kaffeefahrt gewesen. Ginny war auch noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht und eigentlich musste er heute zur Arbeit. Aber wer konnte nun auf die Kinder aufpassen? Draco fiel Ginnys Mutter ein, aber das hätte bedeutet zuzugeben müssen, dass er nicht im Stande war mit den Kleinen fertig zu werden und außerdem hätte er dann auch mit ihr reden müssen, was er so lange wie möglich hinauszögern wollte. Aber dann kam Draco eine andere Idee. Elsa könnte ja auf die Kleinen aufpassen. Draco holte seinen Umhang aus der Garderobe und ging dann zurück ins Speisezimmer. "Kommt Kinder, wir gehen jetzt arbeiten." Sagte er worauf die Kinder bis auf Paul begeistert aufsprangen. Der sah Draco mürrisch an und fragte dann: "Und was ist mit unserem Frühstück?" Draco überlegte kurz. "Wir besorgen euch unterwegs etwas." Das schien den Kindern zu reichen und alle gingen in die Garderobe. Draco stand bereits bei der Tür, doch die Kleinen hielten ihm wortlos ihre Schuhe hin. Seufzend kniete Draco vor den Kindern hin und zog einem nach dem anderen die Schuhe an und band sie zu. Als sie endlich marschbereit waren gingen sie im Gänsemarsch hinter Draco her und stiegen dann mit ihm ins Auto. 

"Guten Morgen Charon." sagte Draco zu dem verdutzten Chauffeur. "Da hab ich heute ja viele Passagiere." Sagte Charon und sah die Kleinen an, die auf den Sitzen herumturnten. "Kinder" sagte Draco ungeduldig "Setzt euch hin, damit wir losfahren können." Harry und die anderen setzten sich neben Draco auf die Rückbank und Charon fuhr los. "Wir müssen übrigens noch bei einer Bäckerei stehen bleiben." Sagte Draco "Ich habe ihnen versprochen, dass sie noch etwas zu Frühstücken kriegen." Charon nickte das Auto machte einen großen Sprung in die Winkelgasse. Sie hielten vor einer kleinen Bäckerei und Draco und die Kinder gingen hinein und kamen kurz darauf mit allen möglichen Süßigkeiten und klebrigen Schaumrollen heraus.

Charon lächelte vergnügt darüber, das der Zaubereiminister von ein paar kleinen Kindern überrumpelt worden war. "Erzählt euren Eltern bloß nicht, dass ich euch zum Frühstück Süßigkeiten gekauft hab." Beschwor Draco, die Kinder, die ihn jedoch ignorierten, denn sie waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt die Süßigkeiten auszupacken und als der Wagen schließlich losfuhr war versuchte Draco gerade die Schokofrösche, die darin herumhüpften einzufangen und gleichzeitig Paul von einer Lakritzeschlange, die seinen Hals würgte, zu befreien. "Die sind ja gemein gefährlich, diese Süßigkeiten!" sagte Draco, nachdem die Lakritzeschlange ihn gebissen hatte "Ich glaube, ich werde ein Verbot für beißende Lakritze erlassen!"

Der Wagen hielt schließlich vor dem Ministerium und Draco und die Kinder stiegen aus. Draco bemerkte, dass die Zwillinge sich von oben bis unten mit blauem Schaum aus den Schaumrollen bekleckert hatten. Er stieß einen Seufzer aus und versuchte sich an den Säuberungszauber zu erinnern, doch er fiel ihm nicht ein. "Elsa weiß ihn bestimmt." Dachte sich Draco und ging mit den Kindern zum Lift. Alle Augen in der Eingangshalle waren auf den Minister und die Kinder gerichtet, die hinter ihm hergingen. War heute etwa der "Besucht den Minister bei seiner Arbeit-Tag"?

Der Lift ging so rasant nach oben, dass Nicholas anfing an Dracos Umhang zu zerren worauf Draco zu ihm hinuntersah. "Was ist denn?" fragte er genervt. "Mir ist schlecht." Antwortete Nicholas worauf Harry laut zu rufen begann "Das kommt von den vielen Süßigkeiten, das ist ungesund!" "Eindeutig Hermiones Sohn." Dachte sich Draco, sah dann aber wieder zu Nicholas "Warte bis wir oben si........" In diesem Moment ergoß sich ein bläulicher Brei über Dracos Umhang. Draco sah mit Entsetzen, dass Nicholas seinen besten Umhang angekotzt hatte. Die Situation kam ihm bekannt vor. "Du bist genau wie deine Tante." (AN: Bezieht sich auf 1.Teil der Geschichte) sagte Draco lächelnd und zog seinen Umhang aus. 

Elsa staunte nicht schlecht, als der Minister mit einem Haufen Kinder ankam. "Die Neffen meiner Freundin." Sagte Draco nur "Passen Sie bitte auf sie auf." Elsa sah ihn entgeistert an. "Und noch was. Bringen Sie den bitte in die Reinigung." Er legte den angekotzten Umhang auf ihren Schreibtisch und ging in sein Büro.

AN: **reviewt bitte**!

Und: Draco glaubt, dass nur das was er als Dienstwagen hat ein Auto ist, das es auch andere Marken gibt, ist ihm nicht klar (Er hatte nie Muggelkunde)


	4. Belinda

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und seine Welt gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern der genialen J.K. Rowling

An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen, das es so lange gedauert hat, bis dieses Kapitel fertig war, ich bemühe mich ab jetzt wieder schneller zu schreiben. Die Handlung der nächsten Kapitel habe ich bereits im Kopf.

DANKE für die vielen** Reviews.** Bitte nicht aufhören zu reviewn.

Dort saß zu seiner Überraschung ein junger Mann mit schulterlangen, rot-blonden Haaren. Sein ganzer Umhang bestand aus Jeansstoff, der an Knien und Armen aufgerisssen war, wobei Draco das Gefühl hatte , dass das absichtlich gemacht worden war, an einer Halskette hing ein Siberner Anhänger auf dem der Satz "Semper pro iure" eingraviert war und auf seinem ganzen Umhang hingen Buttons, mit Botschaften wie "Demokratie für Dementoren" "Dementoren- unsere Freunde" und "Danken wir den Dementoren!" 

Draco setzte sich gelassen auf seinen Sessel und sah den Typen an. "Sie sind der Anführer dieser ......." "Alternativspinner." Dachte sich Draco, sprach es aber natürlich nicht aus "......Gruppe, die sich für das Wahlrecht für Dementoren einsetzt, nehme ich an." Sagte Draco cool. "Genau der bin ich. Demonstrativus March ist mein Name. Ich bin gekommen, um von Ihnen zu fordern, was die Dementoren verdient haben." "Wie haben sie es sich verdient, wenn ich fragen darf?" fragte Draco immer noch eiskalt "Indem sie sich Voldemort angeschlossen haben? Indem sie Unschuldigen die Seele ausgesaugt haben?" "Die Dementoren waren viele Jahre lang die Hüter von Azkaben, sie haben ehrliche Arbeit geleistet ohne von uns irgendeinen Lohn zu bekommen. Sie sollten froh sein Herr Minister, wenn wir die Gehälter der Dementoren von 16 Jahren nicht vom Ministerium einklagen!" "Soweit ich weiß." Sagte Draco und sah den Typen, der immer nervöser wurde überlegen an "Und ich weiß es ganz genau, bestand ein Deal zwischen dem Ministerium und den Dementoren, der besagte, dass die Dementoren auf Azkaban aufpassen und zum Lohn die Seelen der Inhaftierten bekommen." Demonstrativus March sah Draco verunsichert an und aus seinem Blick konnte Draco lesen, dass er nichts von dem Deal gewußt hatte. 

"Wie es auch sei" sagte March "Dementoren sollten von uns endlich Anerkennung bekommen und zwar in Form eines neuen Dementorengesetzes, das ihnen erlaubt sich frei zu bewegen und auch an unserem politischen Leben teilhaben zu dürfen." "Sagen Sie " fragte Draco "glauben Sie wirklich, dass sie der Welt einen Gefallen tun, wenn die Dementoren sich frei bewegen dürfen? Wissen Sie nicht, was das für eine Gefahr für die Menschen ist?" "Sie denken nur an sich selber! Was aus den armen Dementoren wird interessiert sie ja gar nicht!" "Da haben Sie durchaus recht. Von mir aus sollen sie verrecken. Und jetzt gehen Sie und vergeuden Sie nicht länger meine kostbare Zeit. Melden Sie sich wieder, wenn sie "Bildung für Basilisken" fordern!" March stand auf und ging zur Tür, drehte sich aber noch einmal um, bevor er hinausging. "Keine Sorge" sagte er "Ich werde mich wieder melden." Dann schloß er die Tür hinter sich.

Draco seufzte bis jetzt war dieser Tag eine Katastrophe gewesen und auf ihn wartete immer noch ein Essen mit Belinda. Er schrieb hastig eine Eule an Ginny, dass die Kinder bei ihm im Ministerium waren und begann dann mit dem täglichen Papierkram.

Aus dem Gang konnte er immer wieder die Kinder schreien und Elsa kreischen hören, aber das sollte ihn an diesem Vormittag nicht kümmern. Wofür gab es schließlich Elsa?

Nachdem er einige Stunden über seinen Akten gesessen hatte klopfte es an der Tür. "Herein!" sagte er und eine schlanke Frau mit schwarzen haaren trat ein. "Hallo Belinda." Sagte Draco "Wird es doch ein Mittagessen?" "Nein, nein Draco, ich wollte Sie nur an unser Abendessen heute erinnern. Und das ist ein kleiner Vorgeschmack aufs Dessert." Sie öffnete ihren Mantel unter dem sie nichts als eine enge rote Corsage trug. Draco starrte sie wortlos und mit offenem Mund an. Aus dem Gang ertönten die Stimmen der Kinder. "Meine, äh, Ginnys Neffen. Sie müssen sie entschuldigen." "Aber, aber, wofür entschuldigen, ich liebe Kinder. Und" fügte sie an, "ich will einmal selber welche haben." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie den Mantel fallen und ging auf Draco zu, der gebannt in seinem Sessel saß. Sie beugte sich über Draco, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben doch in diesem Moment ging die Tür noch einmal auf und Ginny kam fröhlich herein. "Hallo Schatz, es ist ein Mä............." Ginny sah von Draco zu Belinda und von Belinda zu Draco. "Ich geh dann einmal Draco" sagte Belinda, zog sich den Mantel wieder an und sah Ginny herausfordernd an "Bis heute Abend." Belinda schloß die Türe hinter sich und Ginny sah Draco immer noch ungläubig an. "Hallo Schatz" sagte Draco "Gut, dass du gekommen bist, Belinda wollte mich gerad..........." "ICH HAB GESEHEN; WAS IHR GERADE TUN WOLLTEST!!!!" brüllte Ginny wütend. "Ginny, Schatz, es ist wirklich nicht so, wie es ausgesehen hat. "Nein?! Wie dann, wenn ich fragen darf!" "Sie kam einfach so rein und zog sich aus." "Einfach so?!" "Ja einfach so. Ginny glaub mir bitte, ich....." "Du betrügst mich mit diesem, diesem Pferdegesicht. Und du hast gesagt, du liebst mich!" "Ich liebe dich wirklich Ginny, nur dich." "Ach ja?" "Was war das dann eben?" "Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass alles von ihr ausging. Ich habe wirklich nichts getan." "Ja, weil ich reingekommen bin!" "NEIN." Brüllte Draco nun auch "Ich hätte auch so nichts getan und wenn du mir vertrauen würdest, dann wüßtest du das auch!" Ginny fühlte wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen "Ich dachte wir lieben uns. Ich dachte, das mit uns hat eine Zukunft." "Ginny." Draco beruhigte sich wieder. "Es war wirklich nichts zwischen Belinda und mir und es wird auch nie etwas zwischen uns sein. Dafür hab ich dich doch viel zu lieb." Er stellte sich vor Ginny, die ihn aus tränengefüllten Augen ansah. "Aber sie hat gesagt "Bis heute Abend" "Ja das stimmt, heute Abend muss ich mit ihr Essen gehen, weil sie 12000 Galleonen für St.Mungo gespendet hat. Aber du kannst gerne mitkommen, wenn du willst." "Damit sie und ihre Freundinnen sich wieder über mich lustig machen! Ich geh da auf keinen Fall mit! Geh doch einfach nicht hin." "Aber, ich muss da hin. Es gehört zu meinen Pflichten als Zaubereiminister. Sie und ihre Mutter gehören zu den großzügigsten Unterstützern von St.Mungo. St.Mungo braucht das Geld und ich kann sie nicht vergraulen." 

Ginny beruhigte sich ein wenig und Draco nahm sie in den Arm. "Da war wirklich nichts." Sagte er, wischte ihre Tränen ab und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Backe. "Was wolltest du mir vorhin erzählen?" Ginny schluckte ihre restlichen Tränen und lehnte ihren Rücken an Draco, der seine Arme um ihre Taille gelegt hatte. 

"Hermione hat heute Nacht ein Mädchen zur Welt gebracht, Sophie. Sie ist noch ganz klein, aber sooooooo süß. Sie und Hermione sind wohlauf, aber Ron hat vor dem Krankenhaus Freude ein Feuerwerk gezündet und ist von der Muggelpolizei verhaftet worden. Ich dachte, du könntest vielleicht etwas für ihn tun." Ginny sah ihn erwartungsvoll an

Draco grinste innerlich. Die Idee, das er Ron Weasley für immer los sein könnte war einfach zu verlockend. Andererseits würde er die Kinder unter diesen Umständen nie wieder vom Hals kriegen deshalb nickte er. "Ich werde mit Fillipo Filigran von der Abteilung für Muggel-Zaubererverbindungen reden, er kann da sicher etwas machen." "Danke Schatz. Ich dachte, ich nehme die Kinder mit ins Krankenhaus, da können sie ihr neues Schwesterchen gleich sehen." "Gut, mach das." Sagte Draco froh darüber, die Kinder los zu sein. "Übrigens: Du könntest die Kinder heute Abend ja mitnehmen ins Restaurant, so zur Feier des Tages." "Nein." Sagte Draco bestimmt "Die Kinder können mir dann ja erzählen, was beim Essen so vorgefallen ist." Ginny sah Draco mit einem Blick an, der ihm verriet, dass er da nicht mehr rauskommen würde. Jetzt musste er wenigstens um einen Teilerfolg kämpfen. "Ich kann da unmöglich mit allen Kindern aufkreuzen." "Gut, dann eben nur............" Ginny schien zu überlegen wen Belinda wohl von den Kindern am wenigsten leiden können würde. "Nicholas und David." Draco machte ein Gesicht als ob er eine Flasche Lebertran in einem Schluck getrunken hätte. "Sie verehren dich richtig, seit du uns aus dem Keller befreit hast." Draco nickte resignierend. Belinda hatte ja gesagt, dass sie Kinder mochte, also würde wenigstens das kein Problem werden.

Ginny nahm die Kinder und fuhr mit ihnen nach St.Mungo, während Draco sich wieder in seinen Büroalltag stürzte. Was war bloß in Belinda gefahren? Natürlich war es ihm klar, dass sie unbedingt Mrs Malfoy sein wollte, nicht unbedingt, weil sie ihn so gern hatte, sondern weil er wie sie aus einer reichen reinblütigen Familie kam ,zudem war er noch Zaubereiminister und sah, wie er selber fand, gar nicht so schlecht aus. Eigentlich konnte er es ihr ja nicht verdenken, das sie ihn heiraten wollte, aber jetzt war er mit Ginny zusammen und Belinda hatte das einfach zu akzeptieren.

Am Abend fuhr Draco nach Hause, um sich umzuziehen und die Zwillinge abzuholen. Er zog sich einen schwarzen Festumhang an während Ginny auf dem Bett saß ihm schweigend dabei zu. sah .Als er sich fertig angezogen hatte stand sie auf und stellte sich vor ihn. Ihre Augen sahen direkt in seine und Draco konnte daraus Besorgnis lesen. Er legte seine rechte Hand auf Ginnys Wange. "Du bist das Beste und Liebste in meinem Leben, ich würde dich nicht gegen alle Belindas der Welt eintauschen." Er beugte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen tiefen innigen Kuss, den sie zögernd erwiderte. 

Dann nahm Draco noch einen Stapel Akten, den er auf dem Weg ins Restaurant durcharbeiten wollte vom Bett du ging dann aus dem Raum. Ginny blieb noch kurz stehen bevor sie ihm ins Zimmer der Zwillinge folgte. Die beiden trugen die selben weißen Hemden und schwarzen Anzüge und Ginny stellte erleichtert fest, das beide sich weder bekleckert noch gerauft hatten seit sie das Zimmer verlassen hatte. "Gehen wir Jungs." sagte Draco und hielt die Tür auf. Die Jungen gingen zu Ginny, die sich zu ihnen beugte und die drei fingen an zu flüstern. Alle drei kicherten leise bevor Ginny wieder aufstand. "Bis später Jungs" sagte sie und trat dann zu Draco, der immer noch im Türrahmen stand. "Bis nachher Schatz und pass auf die Kleinen auf." sagte sie und gab ihm einen Abschiedskuss auf den Mund. Draco nickte und ging dann zusammen mit den Zwillingen in den Garten, wo das Dienstauto wartete. Die Drei stiegen in das Auto und fuhren los in Richtung Restaurant.

In einem Restaurant zu sein hätte auch Ron der Lage bevorzugt in der er sich gerade befand. Er saß zusammen mit einem dicken Typen in Lederklamotten in einer grauen Zelle in einer Muggelpolizeistation. Nicht nur, das er hier sitzen musste, nein, auch die Tatsache, das das anscheinend niemanden zu kümmern schien machte ihm Sorgen. Wofür hatte man schließlich einen Vater und einen Bruder im Ministerium? 

Und was eine Lage auch nicht gerade vereinfachte war seine Blase, die schon fürchterlich voll war, aber er wollte diesem Typen einfach nicht den Rücken zudrehen um in das metallene Klo in der Zelle zu pinkeln. Trotz seiner Aurorausbildung war Ron sich nicht sicher, ob er einem Angriff dieses Typen ohne Zauberstab gewachsen war. Den hatte man ihm gleich bei seiner Ankunft hier zusammen mit seinen Klamotten weg genommen und ihm stattdessen ein blaues Hemd und eine blaue Hose aus billigem Baumwollstoff zum Anziehen gegeben. Auch seinen Zauberstab hatte man ihm trotz heftigen Protests abgenommen.

Ein Muggelbeamter, Polypist, oder wie hieß trat vor die Gitterstäbe der Zelle. "Mr.Weasley?" Ron nickte "Sie dürfen einen Anruf führen." Er öffnete sie Zellentür und Ron trat auf den Gang hinaus. "Dort entlang" sagte der Beamte kurz und Ron ging vor dem Beamten zu einem kleinen Raum. Unterwegs überlegte er, wen er wohl anrufen könnte. Die einzige Person von der Ron wusste, das sie ein Telefon besaß war sein Vater, doch er wusste nicht, ob die illegale Stromleitung, die sein Vater verlegt hatte noch funktionierte. Dann fielen ihm noch Harrys Verwandte, die Dursleys, ein, die besaßen ganz sicher ein Telefon, aber Ron konnte sich nicht vorstellen, das Harrys Verwandte ihm helfen würden. Nicht nachdem sein Vater ihr Wohnzimmer verwüstete hatte und nachdem seine Brüder Harrys Cousin mit einem Würgzungentoffee fast umgebracht hätten. Sonst kannte er keine Muggel .......außer..........seinen Schwiegereltern ,Andrew und Mary Granger. Ron hatte sie nicht sehr oft getroffen, aber er wusste, das sie nette Leute waren und ihn aus seiner Lage befreien würden.

Der Beamte suchte die Nummer von Rons Schwiegereltern aus dem Telefonbuch und Ron versuchte sich daran zu erinnern wie man ein Telefon benützte. Er tippte die Nummer und nahm den Hörer ab, doch es ertönte nur ein langer Pfeifton. Ron bemerkte, das der Beamte ihn ungläubig ansah. Er behielt den Hörer in der Hand und tippte die Nummer noch einmal ein. Diesmal kamen verschiedene Töne aus dem Hörer und Ron vermutete, dass er es jetzt richtig gemacht hatte. Eine Männerstimme meldete sich am Telefon "Andrew Granger am Apparat." "Hallo Andrew." Sagte Ron "Hier ist Ron. Ich rufe an, weil ich in einer ziemlich, äh, unbequemen Lage bin. Die Mu..............Polypisten haben mich festgenommen, weil ich ein kleines Feuerwerk gezündet habe. Du könntest mich nicht zufällig da rausholen?" Ron konnte Mr Granger schlucken hören. "Ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann, der Polizeipräsident ist zufällig ein alter Patient von mir, wo bist du inhaftiert? Weiß Hermione davon?" "Ich bin irgendwo in London, neben einer U-Bahnstation, der Victoria Embarkment Station. Hermione weiß noch nichts davon, aber meine Schwester Ginny weiß es, sie versucht ebenfalls mir zu helfen." "Ihre Zeit ist um, Mr Weasley." sagte der Beamte und Ron verabschiedete sich von seinem Schwiegervater. 

Ron wurde wieder in die Zelle gebracht, wo er zögernd neben dem Ledertypen auf der Pritsche Platz nahm. Der Typ sah ihn amüsiert an.

Draco und die Zwillinge traten in das Restaurant und sofort richteten sich alle Augen auf Draco, der das aber schon gewohnt war. "Guten Abend." Grüßte er und die Leute wandten sich langsam wieder ihrem Essen zu. Der Oberkellner kam auf ihn zugelaufen. "Herr Minister, was für eine Freude sie wieder einmal hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Lady Cantgetenough wartet bereits in unserem Extrazimmer auf Sie." "Danke Wilbur, bitte bringen Sie noch 2 weitere Gedecke für die beiden hier." Er zeigte auf Nicholas und David, die unruhig auf ihren Füßen traten. Der Kellner blickte verwirrt zu den beiden und nickte dann. "Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden." Er ging an den Tischen vorbei zu einem weiteren Raum, in dem nur 3 Tische standen. Auf zwei davon saßen je ein Mann und eine Frau, auf dem dritten saß Belinda, die ein enges schwarzes Satinkleid trug, das so tief ausgeschnitten war, das sich Draco fragte warum sie es den überhaupt noch trug. "Draco. Wie schön, dass Sie hier sind." Sie reichte ihm ihre Hand und er gab ihr einen Handkuss. Draco bemerkte, dass es sehr stark nach Moschus roch und das der ganze Raum nur schummrig beleuchtet war. Der Tisch warvollmit Rosenblüten und dasTischtuch war aus Samt. "Setzen Sie sich doch." Sagte Belinda und deutete auf den Sessel neben ihr. Die Zwillinge standen immer noch hinter Draco und betrachteten die Szene fragend. "Wann gibt es denn das Essen Onkel Draco?" Belinda schreckte auf und sah entsetzt zu den Zwillingen, als ob sie Ungeziefer wären. "Ah, ja Belinda, ich möchte Ihnen gerne mei, ich meine die Neffen meiner Freundin vorstellen, Nicholas und David. Wir haben für heute Abend leider keinen Babysitter mehr gefunden, ich hoffe, es stört Sie nicht, dass ich sie mitgebracht habe. "Nein, nein, ich liiiiiebe Kinder." Sagte Belinda, doch man konnte ihr ansehen, das sie die Kinder am liebsten gegrillt hätte.

Der Kellner erschien mit zwei weiteren Sesseln und der Karte und alle setzen sich. Draco gegenüber von Belinda und die Zwillinge dazwischen. "Wann gibt es jetzt Essen?" fragte Nicholas ungeduldig "Und was gibt es?" fragte David weiter. "Ihr könnt euch aussuchen, was ihr essen wollt." erwiderte Draco lächelnd. Die Zwillinge machten große Augen "Wirklich?" "Ja, natürlich, wart ihr noch nie im Restaurant?" Beide schüttelten den Kopf. "Natürlich" dachte sich Draco "Weasleys haben kein Geld fürs Restaurant." Am Nebentisch hustete ein Mann mit einem dunkelroten Umhang.

"Und wie alt seit ihr?" fragte Belinda, um an den Zwillingen interessiert zu wirken. "Wir sind so alt." sagte David und hielt 3 Finger hoch. "Ähm schön." Sagte Belinda, die mit Kindern offensichtlich nichts anfangen konnte.

"Und, wie läuft es mit Ihrer Freundin, Draco? Sie scheint sich recht unwohl zu fühlen." Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ginny unwohl? "Es läuft ganz ausgezeichnet." Wieder hustete der Mann am Nebentisch.

Die Konversation schien nicht richtig in Fahrt zu kommen und Draco war froh als der Kellner kam um die Bestellungen aufzunehmen. "Was wünschen Sie zu trinken?" fragte der Kellner und sah fragend in die Rund. "Kürbissaft" rief Nicholas laut in die Runde aber Draco sah ihn leicht ärgerlich an. "Zuerst bestellen immer die Erwachsenen, Nicholas." Sagte er mit einer Stimme wie ein Lehrer und sah dann zu Belinda "Was wollen Sie trinken Belinda? Wie wäre es mit Champagner?" Belinda nickte "Ja, Champagner ist gut, ich habe Lust auf etwas Prickelndes." Sie sah Draco zweideutig an. "Gut, dann bitte eine Flasche Champagner und zwei Gläser Kürbissaft." Der Kellner nickte und eine magische Feder, die neben ihm flog notierte alles in der Luft. "Und was wünschen Sie zu speisen?" "Für mich bitte das Drachenfilet in Morchelsoße." sagte Belinda und gab dann das Wort weiter an Draco "Für mich bitte Menü 2, und vorher eine Drachenschuppensuppe." Die Zwillinge wussten nicht so recht, was sie essen wollten. "Ist im Drachenjägerschnitzel ein echter Drachenjäger drinnen?" fragte Nicholas und verzog dabei den Mund. "Natürlich nicht." Sagte Draco leicht genervt "Das heißt einfach nur so." "Sind dann in der Kartoffelsuppe keine Kartoffeln drinnen?" fragte David neugierig. "Doch" sagte Draco , dem die ganze Situation etwas peinlich war. "Betrügen die uns dann nicht da?" fragte Nicholas wieder und Draco fühlte wie er rot wie ein Hummer wurde. "Bitte bringen sie zwei mal den "Babydrachen Norbert Teller" für die Kleinen." Sagte Draco schließlich, um dem verfinsterten Gesichtsausdruck des Kellners nicht länger standhalten zu müssen."

Nun begann eine halbe Stunde des Wartens in der Draco und Belinda sämtlichen Tratsch der letzten Wochen analysierten, den über sich selbst natürlich ausgenommen. David und Nicholas schlichen inzwischen im ganzen Raum herum und spielten unter den Tischen Verstecken. David kicherte laut als Nicholas einem Herrn unter dem Tisch die Schuhbänder zusammenband, als plötzlich ein großer schwarzer Schnurrbart vor ihren Gesichtern auftauchte. Der Mann , dem sie eben die Bänder zusammengeschnürt hatten sah ihnen auf einmal mitten ins Gesicht und brüllte laut los. "Eine Unverschämtheit! Wisst ihr nicht, wie teuer diese Schuhe sind?!" Der Mann wurde immer röter im Gesicht und schließlich glich es einem großen rotem Luftballon. "Wo sind denn eure Eltern? Haben Sie euch keine Manieren beigebracht?" brüllte der Mann weiter und nieste den beiden ins Gesicht ohne sich dabei die Hand vorzuhalten.

Draco war inzwischen aufgestanden, um die Lage zu retten, doch der Mann stand vor ihm wie ein tobender Stier. "SIND DAS IHRE?" fragte er und hielt sie an ihren Krägen 50 cm über dem Boden. "Nein. Ähm, nicht direkt, ich bin nur ihr, äh, ihr Onkel." In seiner Zeit als Zaubereiminister hatte Draco gelernt Verhandlungen mit den unsympathischsten Typen zu führen, doch im Moment kam er sich eher vor, wie ein kleines Kind, das etwas ausgefressen hatte. "DIESE ROTZBENGEL HABEN MEINE SCHUHE RUINIERT!" ; er ließ sie wieder auf den Boden und sofort versteckten sich die Brüder hinter Draco. Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch, ruiniert war ja wohl etwas anderes als die Bänder zusammenbinden. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Schuhe und sprach einen Entwirr-Zauber aus woraufhin die Schuhbänder sich wieder enthedderten. Der Mann sah nun verdutzt auf die Schuhe. "Na gut" sagte er halblaut und er schrumpfte ein paar Zentimeter "Dieses Mal haben Sie noch Glück geha...aaaaaaaa-tschi" er nieste Draco direkt ins Gesicht, der sofort etwas Glitschiges auf seiner Haut spüren konnte. Angewidert zog er ein Taschentuch heraus und wischte sich das Gesicht ab. Angeekelt kehrte er wieder zum Tisch zurück und setzte sich. 

"Unverschämtheit, wie das gemeine Volk den Zaubereiminister behandelt." giftete Belinda "Ich wäre für ein strenges Gesetz gegen solche Leute, hohe Geldstrafen, oder drei Tage Azkaban sollten genügen, um diesem Gesindel Respekt beizubringen!" Belindas Zukunftsvisionen wurden durch das Kommen des Essens unterbrochen. Die Zwillinge stürzten sich gleich wie zwei ausgehungerte Löwen auf das Essen und hatten bereits nach 2 Minuten das halbe Essen entweder gegessen oder auf ihrer Kleidung. Belinda verzog den Mund. "Haben eure Eltern euch nicht beigebracht, wie man ißt?" fragte sie abschätzig. Die Zwillinge ignorierten sie aber Belinda gab nicht auf "Hört gefälligst zu, wenn ein Erwachsener mit euch redet." Fauchte sie.

Nicholas sah nicht von seinem essen auf und sagte "Nein." "Schau mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir rede, du Bengel!". "Tante Ginny sagt, wir sollen dir nicht in die Augen schauen, weil wir sonst zu Stein erstarren." Draco wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, um aus dieser heiklen Situation zu gelangen also versuchte er es mit einem Satz, den er in seiner Kindheit tausende Male von seinem Vater gehört hatte. "Seid leise Kinder, wenn ihr nichts Intelligentes zu sagen habt, dann haltet gefälligst die Klappe." Draco war sich nicht sicher, welchen Effekt das auf die Kinder hatte, aber wenigstens waren sie jetzt ruhig und Belinda war wieder zufrieden angesichts Dracos Schützenhilfe. Die nächste Spende für St.Mungos war gesichert. Aber Nicholas und David warfen sich einen eindeutigen Blick zu. Draco hatte sie verraten und dafür würde er büßen.

Eigentlich hätte dieses kapitel nicht hier aufhören sollen. Aber die Stelle passt gut und sonst wird es zu lang. Freut euch auf ein kleines Chaos im Restaurant!

Und jetzt: reviewt bitte!


	5. Knast und Kids

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört, ob wohl es schön wäre, nicht mir sondern der genialen J.k.Rowling

Ich möchte an dieser Stelle allen danken die bis jetzt reviewt haben, besonders jenen, die mir in letzter Zeit geschrieben haben, dass ich weiterschreiben soll. Ihr habt mich echt aufgebaut und motiviert meinen inneren Schweinehund zu überwinden und weiter zuschreiben! Dieses Kapitel ist euch gewidmet!

Und noch was bevor es losgeht: Ich bin wild entschlossen mit einer meiner Geschichten über 20 reviews zusammen zu kriegen........also reviewt bitte fleißig!

Knast und Kinder

In einem Restaurant zu sein hätte auch Ron der Lage bevorzugt in der er sich gerade befand. Er saß zusammen mit einem dicken Typen in Lederklamotten in einer grauen Zelle in einer Muggelpolizeistation. 

Nicht nur, das er hier sitzen musste, nein, auch die Tatsache, das dieser Zustand anscheinend niemanden zu kümmern schien machte ihm Sorgen. Wofür hatte man schließlich einen Vater und einen Bruder im Ministerium? 

Und was eine Lage auch nicht gerade vereinfachte war seine Blase, die schon fürchterlich voll war, aber er wollte diesem Typen einfach nicht den Rücken zudrehen um in das metallene Klo in der Zelle zu pinkeln.

Trotz seiner Aurorausbildung war Ron sich nicht sicher, ob er einem Angriff dieses Typen ohne Zauberstab gewachsen war. Den hatte man ihm gleich bei seiner Ankunft hier zusammen mit seinen Klamotten weg genommen und ihm stattdessen ein blaues Hemd und eine blaue Hose aus billigem Baumwollstoff zum Anziehen gegeben. Auch seinen Zauberstab hatte man ihm trotz heftigen Protests abgenommen.

Ein Muggelbeamter, Polypist, oder wie hieß trat vor die Gitterstäbe der Zelle. 

"Mr.Weasley?" Ron nickte "Sie dürfen einen Anruf führen."

Er öffnete sie Zellentür und Ron trat auf den Gang hinaus. "Dort entlang" sagte der Beamte kurz und Ron ging vor dem Beamten zu einem kleinen Raum. Unterwegs überlegte er, wen er wohl anrufen könnte. Die einzige Person von der Ron wusste, das sie ein Telefon besaß war sein Vater, doch er wusste nicht, ob die illegale Stromleitung, die sein Vater verlegt hatte noch funktionierte.

Dann fielen ihm noch Harrys Verwandte, die Dursleys, ein, die besaßen ganz sicher ein Telefon, aber Ron konnte sich nicht vorstellen, das Harrys Verwandte ihm helfen würden. Nicht nachdem sein Vater ihr Wohnzimmer verwüstete hatte und nachdem seine Brüder Harrys Cousin mit einem Würgzungentoffee fast umgebracht hätten.

Sonst kannte er keine Muggel .......außer..........seinen Schwiegereltern ,Andrew und Mary Granger. Ron hatte sie nicht sehr oft getroffen, aber er wusste, das sie nette Leute waren und ihn aus seiner Lage befreien würden.

Der Beamte suchte die Nummer von Rons Schwiegereltern aus dem Telefonbuch und Ron versuchte sich daran zu erinnern wie man ein Telefon benützte. Er tippte die Nummer und nahm den Hörer ab, doch es ertönte nur ein langer Pfeifton. Ron bemerkte, das der Beamte ihn ungläubig ansah. 

Er behielt den Hörer in der Hand und tippte die Nummer noch einmal ein. Diesmal kamen verschiedene Töne aus dem Hörer und Ron vermutete, dass er es jetzt richtig gemacht hatte. Eine Männerstimme meldete sich am Telefon "Andrew Granger am Apparat." 

"Hallo Andrew." Sagte Ron "Hier ist Ron. Ich rufe an, weil ich in einer ziemlich, äh, unbequemen Lage bin. Die Mu..............Polypisten haben mich festgenommen, weil ich ein kleines Feuerwerk gezündet habe. Du könntest mich nicht zufällig da rausholen?"

Ron konnte Mr Granger schlucken hören. "Ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann, der Polizeipräsident ist zufällig ein alter Patient von mir, wo bist du inhaftiert? Weiß Hermione davon?" 

"Ich bin irgendwo in London, neben einer U-Bahnstation, der Victoria Embankment Station. Hermione weiß noch nichts davon, aber meine Schwester Ginny weiß es, sie versucht ebenfalls mir zu helfen." "Ihre Zeit ist um, Mr Weasley." sagte der Beamte und Ron verabschiedete sich von seinem Schwiegervater. 

Ron wurde wieder in die Zelle gebracht, wo er zögernd neben dem Ledertypen auf der Pritsche Platz nahm. Der Typ sah ihn amüsiert an.

Draco und die Zwillinge traten in das Restaurant und sofort richteten sich alle Augen auf Draco, der das aber schon gewohnt war. 

"Guten Abend." Grüßte er und die Leute wandten sich langsam wieder ihrem Essen zu. Der Oberkellner kam auf ihn zugelaufen. "Herr Minister, was für eine Freude sie wieder einmal hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Lady Cantgetenough wartet bereits in unserem Extrazimmer auf Sie."

"Danke Wilbur, bitte bringen Sie noch 2 weitere Gedecke für die beiden hier." Er zeigte auf Nicholas und David, die unruhig auf ihren Füßen traten. Der Kellner blickte verwirrt zu den beiden und nickte dann. "Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden."

Er ging an den Tischen vorbei zu einem weiteren Raum, in dem nur 3 Tische standen. Auf zwei davon saßen je ein Mann und eine Frau, auf dem dritten saß Belinda, die ein enges schwarzes Satinkleid trug, das so tief ausgeschnitten war, das sich Draco fragte warum sie es den überhaupt noch trug.

"Draco. Wie schön, dass Sie hier sind." Sie reichte ihm ihre Hand und er gab ihr einen Handkuss. Draco bemerkte, dass es sehr stark nach Moschus roch und das der ganze Raum nur schummrig beleuchtet war. Der Tisch war voll mit Rosenblüten und das Tischtuch war aus Samt. "Setzen Sie sich doch." Sagte Belinda und deutete auf den Sessel neben ihr.

Die Zwillinge standen immer noch hinter Draco und betrachteten die Szene fragend. "Wann gibt es denn das Essen Onkel Draco?" Belinda schreckte auf und sah entsetzt zu den Zwillingen, als ob sie Ungeziefer wären. "Ah, ja Belinda, ich möchte Ihnen gerne mei.........., ich meine die Neffen meiner Freundin vorstellen, Nicholas und David. Wir haben für heute Abend leider keinen Babysitter mehr gefunden, ich hoffe, es stört Sie nicht, dass ich sie mitgebracht habe."

"Nein, nein, ich liiiiiebe Kinder." Sagte Belinda, doch man konnte ihr ansehen, das sie die Kinder am liebsten gegrillt hätte.

Der Kellner erschien mit zwei weiteren Sesseln und der Karte und alle setzen sich. Draco gegenüber von Belinda und die Zwillinge dazwischen. "Wann gibt es jetzt Essen?" fragte Nicholas ungeduldig .

"Und was gibt es?" fragte David weiter. "Ihr könnt euch aussuchen, was ihr essen wollt." erwiderte Draco lächelnd. Die Zwillinge machten große Augen "Wirklich?" "Ja, natürlich, wart ihr noch nie im Restaurant?" Beide schüttelten den Kopf. "Natürlich" dachte sich Draco "Weasleys haben kein Geld fürs Restaurant." 

Am Nebentisch hustete ein Mann mit einem dunkelroten Umhang.

"Und wie alt seit ihr?" fragte Belinda, um an den Zwillingen interessiert zu wirken. "Wir sind so alt." sagte David und hielt 3 Finger hoch. "Ähm schön." Sagte Belinda, die mit Kindern offensichtlich nichts anfangen konnte.

"Und, wie läuft es mit Ihrer Freundin, Draco? Sie scheint sich recht unwohl zu fühlen." Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ginny unwohl? "Es läuft ganz ausgezeichnet." Wieder hustete der Mann am Nebentisch.

Die Konversation schien nicht richtig in Fahrt zu kommen und Draco war froh als der Kellner kam um die Bestellungen aufzunehmen. "Was wünschen Sie zu trinken?" fragte der Kellner und sah fragend in die Rund. "Kürbissaft" rief Nicholas laut in die Runde aber Draco sah ihn leicht ärgerlich an. 

"Zuerst bestellen immer die Erwachsenen, Nicholas." Sagte er mit einer Stimme wie ein Lehrer und sah dann zu Belinda "Was wollen Sie trinken Belinda? Wie wäre es mit Champagner?" Belinda nickte "Ja, Champagner ist gut, ich habe Lust auf etwas Prickelndes." Sie sah Draco zweideutig an.

"Gut, dann bitte eine Flasche Champagner und zwei Gläser Kürbissaft." Der Kellner nickte und eine magische Feder, die neben ihm flog notierte alles in der Luft. "Und was wünschen Sie zu speisen?" "Für mich bitte das Drachenfilet in Morchelsoße." sagte Belinda und gab dann das Wort weiter an Draco "Für mich bitte Menü 2, und vorher eine Drachenschuppensuppe." 

Die Zwillinge wussten nicht so recht, was sie essen wollten. "Ist im Drachenjägerschnitzel ein echter Drachenjäger drinnen?" fragte Nicholas und verzog dabei den Mund. "Natürlich nicht." Sagte Draco leicht genervt "Das heißt einfach nur so." "Sind dann in der Kartoffelsuppe keine Kartoffeln drinnen?" fragte David neugierig. "Doch" sagte Draco , dem die ganze Situation etwas peinlich war.

"Betrügen die uns dann nicht da?" fragte Nicholas wieder und Draco fühlte wie er rot wie ein Hummer wurde. "Bitte bringen sie zwei mal den "Babydrachen Norbert Teller" für die Kleinen." Sagte Draco schließlich, um dem verfinsterten Gesichtsausdruck des Kellners nicht länger standhalten zu müssen."

Nun begann eine halbe Stunde des Wartens in der Draco und Belinda sämtlichen Tratsch der letzten Wochen analysierten, den über sich selbst natürlich ausgenommen. David und Nicholas schlichen inzwischen im ganzen Raum herum und spielten unter den Tischen Verstecken.

David kicherte laut als Nicholas einem Herrn unter dem Tisch die Schuhbänder zusammenband, als plötzlich ein großer schwarzer Schnurrbart vor ihren Gesichtern auftauchte. Der Mann , dem sie eben die Bänder zusammengeschnürt hatten sah ihnen auf einmal mitten ins Gesicht und brüllte laut los. 

"Eine Unverschämtheit! Wisst ihr nicht, wie teuer diese Schuhe sind?!" Der Mann wurde immer röter im Gesicht und schließlich glich es einem großen rotem Luftballon. "Wo sind denn eure Eltern? Haben Sie euch keine Manieren beigebracht?" brüllte der Mann weiter und nieste den beiden ins Gesicht ohne sich dabei die Hand vorzuhalten.

Draco war inzwischen aufgestanden, um die Lage zu retten, doch der Mann stand vor ihm wie ein tobender Stier. "SIND DAS IHRE?" fragte er und hielt sie an ihren Krägen 50 cm über dem Boden. "Nein. Ähm, nicht direkt, ich bin nur ihr, äh, ihr Onkel."

In seiner Zeit als Zaubereiminister hatte Draco gelernt Verhandlungen mit den unsympathischsten Typen zu führen, doch im Moment kam er sich eher vor, wie ein kleines Kind, das etwas ausgefressen hatte. "DIESE ROTZBENGEL HABEN MEINE SCHUHE RUINIERT!" ; er ließ sie wieder auf den Boden und sofort versteckten sich die Brüder hinter Draco. 

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch, ruiniert war ja wohl etwas anderes als die Bänder zusammenbinden. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Schuhe und sprach einen Entwirr-Zauber aus woraufhin die Schuhbänder sich wieder enthedderten.

Der Mann sah nun verdutzt auf die Schuhe. "Na gut" sagte er halblaut und er schrumpfte ein paar Zentimeter "Dieses Mal haben Sie noch Glück geha...aaaaaaaa-tschi" er nieste Draco direkt ins Gesicht, der sofort etwas Glitschiges auf seiner Haut spüren konnte. Angewidert zog er ein Taschentuch heraus und wischte sich das Gesicht ab. Angeekelt kehrte er wieder zum Tisch zurück und setzte sich. 

"Unverschämtheit, wie das gemeine Volk den Zaubereiminister behandelt." giftete Belinda "Ich wäre für ein strenges Gesetz gegen solche Leute, hohe Geldstrafen, oder drei Tage Azkaban sollten genügen, um diesem Gesindel Respekt beizubringen!" 

Belindas Zukunftsvisionen wurden durch das Kommen des Essens unterbrochen. Die Zwillinge stürzten sich gleich wie zwei ausgehungerte Löwen auf das Essen und hatten bereits nach 2 Minuten das halbe Essen entweder gegessen oder auf ihrer Kleidung. Belinda verzog den Mund. "Haben eure Eltern euch nicht beigebracht, wie man ißt?" fragte sie abschätzig. 

Die Zwillinge ignorierten sie aber Belinda gab nicht auf "Hört gefälligst zu, wenn ein Erwachsener mit euch redet." Fauchte sie.

Nicholas sah nicht von seinem essen auf und sagte "Nein." "Schau mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir rede, du Bengel!".

"Tante Ginny sagt, wir sollen dir nicht in die Augen schauen, weil wir sonst zu Stein erstarren." Draco wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, um aus dieser heiklen Situation zu gelangen also versuchte er es mit einem Satz, den er in seiner Kindheit tausende Male von seinem Vater gehört hatte.

"Seid leise Kinder, wenn ihr nichts Intelligentes zu sagen habt, dann haltet gefälligst die Klappe." Draco war sich nicht sicher, welchen Effekt das auf die Kinder hatte, aber wenigstens waren sie jetzt ruhig und Belinda war wieder zufrieden angesichts Dracos Schützenhilfe. Die nächste Spende für St.Mungo war gesichert. 

Aber Nicholas und David warfen sich einen eindeutigen Blick zu. Draco hatte sie verraten und dafür würde er büßen.

Ron sah unsicher zu dem Typen neben ihm, aber als der Kerl zu ihm sah, drehte Ron seinen Kopf schnell wieder weg und starrte zur Wand. "Das erste Mal hier, was ?" fragte der Mann und grinste Ron an, wobei ihm nicht nur eine Schnapsfahne entgegenkam sondern auch die Essensreste der letzten Monate zwischen seinen erstaunlich wenigen Zähnen zum Vorschein kamen.

Ron nickte und lächelte ihm zu, um den Kerl nicht aufzuregen. Aber in seinem Inneren verkrampften sich seine Organe. Hoffentlich beeilte sich Andrew. "Ich bin schon zum 7.Mal hier." Sagte der Mann weiter. 

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen." Murmelte Ron in sich hinein. "Was haben sie gesagt, ich hab es nicht verstanden, ich höre schlecht, seit mir Dixie, der Besitzer der Bahnhofskneipe mir eine Flasche Odgen´s Old Firewhiskey gegen mein rechtes Ohr geschleudert hat." Ron schluckte. 

"Ich habe gesagt, das ich mir gar nicht vorstellen kann, wie ein netter Mann wie Sie sooft hier landen kann." Der Mann seufzte und seine enormen Speckfalten bebten und drangen teilweise unter seiner Lederkluft hervor.

"Nun ja, ich hatte da einige Probleme mit Sharky, aus der Sohostreet, ich schulde ihm ein wenig Geld. Sie müssen nämlich wissen, das meine Frau gerade unser 12 Kind bekommen hat und wir deshalb etwas knapp bei Kasse sind, weshalb ich meinen Job bei Gus` Schrotthandel aufgeben musste, um mir was zu suchen, wo man mehr verdient. 

Aber Gus meinte, ich schulde ihm noch Geld von dem Vorschuß, den er mir gab, damit ich mein Motorrad zu dem Straßenrennen der Jackson Brüder auf dem alten Flugplatz anmelden konnte, bei dem ich den 

3. Platz belegt habe und einen lebenslangen Vorrat an Minki´s Katzenfutter gewonnen habe, weshalb meine Frau eine Katzenherrberge aufgemacht hat, mit der wir ein wenig Geld verdienten, aber als das Gesundheitsamt kam und sich über die vielen Katzen in unserem Vorgarten aufgeregt hat, mussten wir die Katzenherrberge schließen, aber die Katzen sind 

nicht weggegangen weshalb wir eine Ordnungsstrafe von 400 Pfund zahlen mussten, weshalb wir einen Kredit bei Sharky aufnehmen mussten, der uns günstige 25% Zinsen pro Monat veranschlagt hat, damit wir unsere Familie noch ernähren können. Aber Gus besteht darauf, das ich ihm noch Geld schulde, weshalb ich halbtags bei ihm schwarz arbeite um meine 

Schulden bei ihm abzuarbeiten, aber als Sharky kam um sein Geld einzutreiben und ich nicht zahlen konnte hat er Gus´ Werkstätte verwüstet und als Gus aus dem Pub heimkam dachte er, ich hätte alles verwüstet und hat mich verprügelt. Aber mit meinen Beulen konnte ich nicht nach Hause gehen, was würden meine Kinder dazu sagen, wenn ihr Daddy sich prügelt, und deshalb bin ich ins Pub gegangen und hab wohl einen über den Durst gesoffen, auf jeden Fall bin ich hier wieder aufgewacht." Der Typ atmete tief aus. 

"Dabei wollte ich doch nur das Beste für meine Familie." Seine Schultern fingen an zu beben und plötzlich fing er an zu heulen wie ein Baby. Ron saß sprachlos daneben und wußte nicht, was er tun sollte.

Er klopfte dem Typen auf die Schulter , der das anscheinend als Aufforderung sah ihn zu umarmen. Er umarmte Ron so fest, das es ihm fast die Luft absperrte. "Ähm, ist schon gut." Stammelte Ron doch der Mann fing erneut zu heulen an. Irgendwann hatte er sich jedoch auch beruhigt und saß wieder stumm neben Ron

. "Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?" fragte Ron vorsichtig. "Du musst nicht "Sie" zu mir sagen, sag einfach Buddy zu mir." Ron nickte, "Äh gut, Bu, Buddy." Bracht er schließlich heraus 

"Wie kommt es, dass ich so einen blauen Gefängnisanzug tragen muss und du nicht?" Diese Frage hatte Ron schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge gebrannt. "Das ist, weil sie die Anzüge nicht in meiner Größe haben." Er schenkte Ron ein weiteres zahnloses Grinsen. 

Die Zwillinge heckten inzwischen einen Plan aus, wie sie Draco seinen Verrat heimzahlen konnten. Draco und Belinda unterhielten sich gerade bestens über das neue Buch von B. Adwriter, als der Kellner zum Tisch kam.

"Eine dringende Eule für Sie, Herr Minister." "Entschuldigen Sie bitte Belinda." Sagte Draco, woraufhin Sie nickte und Draco den Raum verließ. Belinda orderte inzwischen eine neue Flasche Champagner. Nicholas hüstelte. "......ich weiß, dass Onkel Draco Frauen gerne mag, die einen Bart haben , er hat es mir gestern Abend erzählt. Es erinnert ihn an seine Mutter, hat er gesagt....." "Wirklich?" fragte David gekünstelt 

"Mir hat er erzählt, dass man bei einer Frau vor allem darauf achten soll, dass sie leicht betrunken wird, weil er betrunkene Frau so sexy findet." Sagte David und kicherte bei dem Wort "sexy". Belinda, die genau hingehört hatte trank das ganze Gas Champagner auf einmal aus du ging dann aufs Klo sich frisch machen.

Inzwischen kam Draco mit einem ziemlich finsteren Gesichtsausdruck zurück. Die Zwillinge sahen ihn fragend an. "Nichts, worüber ihr euch Sorgen machen müsst." Sagte er und knüllte dabei ein Stück Papier in seiner Umhangtasche zusammen. "Duuuuuuuuuuu Onkel Draco?" fragte Nicholas. "Ja?" Draco nahm einen Schluck Champagner "Was gibt es?" "Belinda hat erzählt, sie glaubt nicht, dass sie wieder spenden wird für St. Munkos..." "St.Mungos. Warum hat sie das gesagt?"

"Sie hat gesagt, dass sie enttäuscht von dir ist. Sie sagt, du solltest sie zum Tanzen auffordern. Und schnelle Tänze mag sie ganz besonders hat sie gesagt."

Draco nickte. Wenn es sein musste würde er auch mit Belinda tanzen. Draco schenkte sich und Belinda Champagner nach, als sie gerade aus dem Klo zurückkam. 

Sie setzte sich wieder an ihren Platz und lächelte Draco an. Draco schluckte und rieb sich die Augen. War er jetzt schon komplett verrückt oder hatte Belinda wirklich einen dünnen schwarzen Schnurrbart?

Er schloß die Augen und öffnete sie wieder, aber der Bart war immer noch da. Warum hatte er ihn noch nie bemerkt? Hatte sie heute etwa aufs rasieren vergessen? Draco versuchte nicht allzu angewidert zu wirken. Aber die ganze Zeit über konnte sich Draco seinen Blick nicht von Belindas Bart wegreißen und starrte sie überaus auffällig an, was Belinda als großen Erfolg für sich verbuchte.

Der Kellner hatte inzwischen das Essen abgetragen und eine weitere Flasche Champagner gebracht. Die Zwillinge grinsten sich verschwörerisch zu. Als ein Geigenspieler das Lokal betrat und anfing ein ruhiges Ständchen zu spielen, bat Draco Belinda zum Tanz. 

Sie tanzten eng umschlungen, was aber daran lag, dass Belinda schon zu betrunken war, um alleine noch aufrecht gehen zu können.

Die Zwillinge grinsten sich an. Vor ihnen stand nun, einsam, verlassen und vor allem unbeaufsichtigt Belindas Glas.

"Was glaubst du passiert, wenn ich da etwas Unkenpilzpulver reingebe?" fragte David und schüttete das halbe Fass, das auf dem Tisch stand ins Glas. "Ich glaube, da fehen noch ein paar Drachenschuppen." grinste Nicholas und warf ein paar vom rein, die sie beim Essen auf den Boden geworfen hatten. 

"Und noch ein bißchen Kürbissaft." Sie gossen alles zusammen und das "Getränk" nahm die Farbe von alten Algen an.

Belinda war vom Alkohol und vom Tanzen schon so benebelt, dass Draco es für das Beste hielt sie nach Hause zu bringen.

"Nur noch einen Schluck." lallte Belinda und torkelte zum Tisch. David zog schnell die Hand mit den Drachenschuppen vom Tisch und sah unschuldig zu Belinda.

Die hob das Glas auf und trank den Inhalt mit einem Schluck leer. 

"Recht feurig der Champagner hier." lallte sie und torkelte zur Tür.

Doch plötzlich stoppte sie. Sie griff sich auf den Kopf, der begann sich zu verformen. Aber nicht nur ihr Kopf, ihr ganzer Körper verwandelte sich. Draco traute seinen Augen nicht. Hat er auch schon zu tief ins Glas geschaut???

Er lies sich entsetzt auf einen Sessel fallen und bestellte sich ein Glas Whiskey. Vor ihm stand....................eine rote Kuh mit Schnurrbart.......äh...........Belinda.

Die Zwillinge sahen sich überrascht und fröhlich zugleich an. 

Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Wollt ihr gleich gestehen oder soll ich euch dem Geheimdienst übergeben?" Die Zwillinge sahen ihn schuldbewusst an.

Bitte **reviewt** mir eure Meinung zu diesem kapitel und ob sich das Warten auch ausgezahlt hat.


	6. Snape und Trollpocken

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört immer noch JK Rowling und nicht mir.

AN: Ihr musstet lange genug warten, der Rest steht hinter dem Chap

Snape und Trollpocken 

Ginny saß mit den anderen Kindern beim Abendessen als eine Eule für sie eintraf. Ihre beste Freundin war von ihrem Freund verlassen worden und brauchte nun etwas Aufheiterung. Ginny seufzte, nahm eine Prise Flopulver zum Kamin und sprach deutlich "Fuchsbau". Ihre Mutter wurde im Kamin sichtbar, sie trug ihre Kochschürze und hielt einen Kochlöffel in der Hand.

"Mum, ich hab gerade ein dringende Eule erhalten und muss weg, kannst du solange auf die Kinder aufpassen?" Mrs Weasley sah nicht gerade begeistert aus aber willigte schließlich ein. "OK bring sie rüber." seufzte sie und rührte in ihrem Kartoffelbrei. "Ich hab keine Zeit Mum, kannst du nicht herkommen?"

Mrs Weasley tat so als ob sie den letzten Teil nicht gehört hätte. "Mum!" sagte Ginny und verschränkte die Arme "Bitte!"

Mrs Weasley seufzte resignierend. "Arthur, ich muss auf die Kinder aufpassen, ich floe schnell zu Ginny." rief sie und sprang in den Kamin. Im nächsten Moment sprang Mrs Weasley in Malfoy Manor durch den Kamin.

"Danke Mum" lächelte Ginny gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Backe bevor sie aus dem Haus lief und zu dem treffen apparierte.

Draco hatte es mit schließlich geschafft Belinda aus dem Restaurant zu schaffen ohne dass alle Gäste mitbekommen hatten das er der Zaubereiminister war. Doch er fand es gar nicht lustig mit einer Kuh auf dem Rücksitz durch die Stadt zu kurven. Er hatte sich mit den Zwillingen neben den Chauffeur gesetzt.

Als sie schließlich vor einem mittelgroßen weißen Haus eine Vollbremsung einlegten hörte Draco von der Rückbank ein lautes protestierendes Muhen. Draco sprang gehetzt aus dem Auto und läutete an der Tür.

Die Minuten bis die Tür aufging kamen ihm wie Stunden vor. Während er wartete betrachtete er das Schild über der Tür.

"Snape und Logbottom-Laboratorium" stand darauf. Eine kleine weißhaarige Frau öffnete die Tür. Es war Nevilles Großmutter Agnes.

"Verzeihen Sie, dass ich zu so später Stunde noch störe, aber es handelt sich um einen absoluten Notfall." Er zog die Kuh an der Perlenkette ,die um ihren Hals lag zur Haustür.

Die Doktoren Snape und Longbottom erschienen in Pyjamas und Draco begrüßte seinen alten Hauslehrer freudig. "Professor, schön Sie zu sehen." sagte er und Snape schien sich ebenfalls zu freuen.

"Wie kann ich dir noch behilflich sein zu so später Stunde?" fragte er und Draco deutete auf die Kuh. "Die war mal ein Mensch. meine Neff.....ein paar Kinder haben etwas in den Wein getan und plötzlich hat sie sich verwandelt."

Snape sah nickend zu Neville. "Ich glaube wir sollten eine Zauberstein-Analyse machen, dannach können wir womöglich mehr sagen.

Snape nahm Belinda und zog sie in ein Labor. Dann wurde sie mit einem großen Kristall geröngt.

Neville und Snape warfen einen Blick auf ein buntes Blatt Papier, dass die Umrisse der Kuh zeigten. "Hm" sagte Snape und kratzte sich am Kopf "Es scheint als ob wir es mit einer abgeschwächten Form des Dornröschen Trankes zu tun hätten. Das ist eine komplette Neuentdeckung. Sehr interessant. hast du zufällig noch eine Probe des Weins mit?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, leider nicht nachdem Belinda sich verwandelt hat wollte ich einfach nur aus dem Restaurant."

"Wir können natürlich probieren einen Gegentrank zu brauen, aber das kann noch eine Zeit lang dauern, im Moment sind wir gerade mit einem wirkungsvollen Heilmittel gegen die Trollpocken beschäftigt."

Draco nickte "Ja das ist natürlich wichtiger, aber danke Professor." Obwohl Snape ihm schon oft das "Du-Wort" angeboten hatte sagte Draco immer noch "Professor" zu Snape aus Respekt was Snape für ihn und die ganze Zaubererwelt getan hatte, als er die nicht-reinblütigen Schüler von Hogwarts aus dem Schloß geschmuggelt und sie vor Voldemort versteckt hatte.

Snape war dafür mit dem Orden des Merlin, 1.Klasse ausgezeichnet worden. Doch das Angebot Direktor von Hogwarts zu werden hatte er abgelehnt um mehr Zeit für seine Familie zu haben.

Draco verabschiedete sich von Snape und fuhr total fertig nach Hause. Die Zwillinge schliefen während der Fahrt ein so dass Draco sie anschließend in ihr Zimmer hochtrug bevor er sich selber schlafen legte. Doch irgendwie gelang es ihm nicht einzuschlafen. Ginny war auch nicht da, aber sie hatte keine Nachricht für ihn hinterlassen.

Er beschloss sich noch ein Glas Feuerwhiskey zu gönnen bevor er sich wieder hinlegte , zog sich den Bademantel an und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Er holte sich aus der Minibar ein Glas Feuerwhiskey und setzte sich aufs Sofa. Bloß, dass da schon jemand war.

Draco sprang kreischend auf als ihn ein gelber Blitz traf und sein Bademantel anfing zu brennen. Draco zog ihn schnell aus und fragte laut "Wer ist da?" als das Licht anging. Auf dem Sofa lag, in Kochschürze und Hauspantoffeln Mrs Weasley und sah ihn wütend an.

Er wurde knallrot im Gesicht. Mrs Weasley betrachtete Draco, der nun nurmehr seine schwarze Boxershort trug und setzte sich dann auf. "Ist das eine Art sich einfach auf mich zu setzen?" fragte sie und warf ihm einen Killer-Blick zu. "Es war keine Absicht Mrs Weasley." stammelte Draco. Wenn Draco die Wahl zwischen einem Kampf mit einem hungrigen Chimära und einem Gespräch mit der verstimmten Mrs Weasley gehabt hätte, hätte er sich wohl für die Chimära entschieden.

"Keine Absicht wie?" sagte Mrs Weasley und sah ihn böse an. Wen sie ihn so in der Boxershort sah konnte sie ihre Tochter durchaus verstehen, er sah wirklich nicht schlecht aus, aber die Tatsache, dass er ein Malfoy war hätte ihn auch nicht sympathisch gemacht, wenn er wie Gilderoy Lockhart aussehen würde.

"Nein wirklich nicht." stammelte Draco, dem die Sache wirklich äußerst peinlich war. Mrs Weasley sah nun den Whiskey in seiner Hand. anscheinend hat er auch einen Hang zum Alkoholismus, dachte sie sich skeptisch. Nicht nur, dass Hermione im Krankenhaus und Ron verschwunden war, nein jetzt entdeckte sie auch noch, dass der Zaubereiminister Alkoholiker war.

"Wo ist den Ginny?" fragte Draco dann um von dieser peinlichen Sache abzulenken.

"Sie musste dringend weg." sagte Mrs Weasley kurz.

"Und wann kommt sie wieder?" fragte Draco immer noch bemüht ein Gespräch aufzubauen.

"Was weiß ich?" sagte Mrs Weasley etwas lauter und eine peinliche Stille trat ein.

"Wie geht es Mr Weasley?" fragte Draco schließlich.

"Gut." antwortete sie knapp.

Wieder entstand eine Stille, die dann aber von einem lauten Wimmern unterbrochen wurde.

Ron konnte kein Auge zumachen. Mr Granger hatte zwar versprochen sein Möglichstes zu tun, aber vor morgen Mittag würde er hier nicht rauskommen. Nicht nur das Schnarchen seines Zellenmitinsassen, sondern auch die Gedanken an Hermione und ihre Kinder hielten ihn wach.

Hoffentlich tat Ginny nichts Dummes solange er weg war.

Mrs Weasley sah Draco stirnrunzelnd an. "Was ist das?" fragte sie und sah ihn energisch an. "Ich hab keine Ahnung" antwortete er "Aber es scheint aus den Zimmern der Kinder zu kommen."

Molly Weasley war zwar nicht besonders sportlich, aber als sie hörte, dass ihre Enkeln möglicherweise in Gefahr waren sprang sie auf und lief zu den Kinderzimmern, gefolgt von einem ziemlich erstaunten Draco. Man konnte ja nicht wissen, was diese Malfoys in ihrem Haus hatten.

In Harrys Zimmer war alles ruhig und auch bei dem kleinen schien alles in Ordnung, doch als sie die Tür zum Zimmer der Zwillinge öffnete sah Mrs Weasley zwei kleine fiebernde Jungen, die aus dem Bett gefallen waren.

"Nicholas, David!" rief sie erschrocken und lief zu den beiden. "Mama" wimmerte Nicholas leise und öffnete die Augen einen kleinen Spalt.

Draco beugte sich zu David, der kreidebleich war. David öffnete ebenfalls die Augen und würgte dann leicht, bevor er sich auf den Bettvorleger übergab. Draco war zuerst geschockt, hob David dann aber auf und trug den kleinen Jungen ins Bad, wo er sich die Seele aus dem Leib kotzte.

Mrs Weasley versuchte Nicholas wieder ins Bett zu heben, doch er war zu schwer für die doch schon betagte Frau. Sie zögerte kurz du rief dann etwas lauter "Mr Malfoy, könnten Sie mir kurz helfen?" woraufhin Draco wieder mit David auf dem Arm ins Zimmer kam. Er legte den Jungen wieder ins Bett und deckte ihn zu, bevor er auch Nicholas aufhob und ins Bett legte.

Mr Weasley sah ihn kurz dankbar an, bevor ihr wieder einfiel, dass er ja ein Malfoy war. "Trollpocken" murmelte sie und Draco sah sie erschrocken an. "Meinen Sie?" "Ich bin mir fast sicher. 2 meiner Jungs hatten das in ihrer Kindheit. Sie brauchen dringend einen Arzt."

"Natürlich." Draco lief so schnell er konnte ins Arbeitszimmer und schickte eine dringende Eule an seinen Leibarzt, der ihn als Minister betreute und eine Kapazität auf jedem Gebiet der Heilkunst war.

Dann ging er wieder zu den Jungs und Mrs Weasley, die inzwischen neben dem Bett saß und Nicholas Hand hielt, der immer noch "Mama" schluchzte.

"Er wird bald eintreffen" sagte Draco und zog sich dann etwas an, um den Heiler begrüßen zu können. Es dauerte keine 10 Minuten und es läutete an der Tür.

Eine verschlafene Hauselfe öffnete und der Heiler wurde zu den Zwillingen gebracht. Auch er brauchte nicht lange um Trollpocken festzustellen. "Hatten sie Kontakt mit jemandem, der mit Trollpocken infiziert ist?" fragte er während er die Temperatur der beiden maß. Mrs Weasley sah Draco an. "Mir fällt da niemand ein." sagte er und ließ die Ereignisse des Tages noch mal revue passieren. "Außer....." er überlegte "Können die Pocken auch durch Husten übertragen werden?"

Der Heiler nickte. "Ja das ist möglich. Die Zeit von der Ansteckung mit der Krankheit bis zu ihrem Ausbruch beträgt zwischen einer Stunde und 5 Tagen, weshalb viele gar nicht merken, dass sie infiziert sind und andere anstecken." Draco musste an den Mann im Restaurant denken. Er hatte ihn auch angehustet.

"Sind alle gefährdet?" fragte er leicht um seine eigene Gesundheit besorgt. "Nein, die die Trollpocken einmal durchgemacht haben können sie nicht wieder bekommen." Draco atmete auf. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte hatte er die als Kind mal gehabt. "Aber Sie sollten dringend den Kontakt mit den Kranken vermeiden, wenn sie die Krankheit noch nicht durchgemacht haben."

Draco nickte. Das Hieß wohl, dass die anderen Kinder hier rausfliegen würden. Der Heiler gab ihnen zwei verschiedene Zaubertränke und verabschiedete sich dann.

Mrs Weasley deckte die beiden zu und wartete bis sie eingeschlafen waren und ging dann wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Draco folgte ihr in sicherer Entfernung. "Die anderen Jungs müssen weg von hier." stelle sie sachlich fest und das war wohl einer der wenigen Punkte in denen sich die beiden einig waren. "Ich werde Arthur eulen, dassich sie zum Fuchsbau bringe. Und Ginny sollte auch nicht hier wohnen, sie hatte die Trollpocken nie."

Draco sah Mrs Weasley geschockt an. Ein paar Kinder weniger hier störten ihn ja nicht im geringsten, aber Ginny nicht bei sich zu haben würde schwer für ihn werden. Aber es war ihm immer noch lieber, als sie krank zu sehen. Schließlich verabschiedeten sich Draco und Mrs Weasley, die die anderen Kinder zum Fuchsbau brachte, und ging schlafen.

Doch auch diesmal wollte ihm das Einschlafen nicht gelingen. Irgendwie war ihm übel. Er lag einfach nur da und sah aus dem Fenster. Wann würde Ginny endlich heimkommen? Ob ihr etwas zugestoßen war?

Draco überlegte so vor sich hin, als er sein Abendessen wieder hochkommen fühlte. Er lief ins Bad, wo er sich ins Klo erbrach. Toll, er hatte doch nicht etwa auch die Trollpocken?

Er schleppte sich zurück ins Bett und fühlte sich hundeelend. Nach einer halben Stunde bekam er dann auch noch heftige Hustenanfälle.

Mrs Weasley saß inzwischen zuhause und erzählte ihrem Mann von den Zwillingen und davon, dass Ron immer noch nicht aufgetaucht war.

".......ihm ist vielleicht etwas Schlimmes zugestoßen!" jammerte sie in Tränen aufgelöst.

"Ich denke, er hat einfach nur zuviel gefeiert nachdem er seine Tochter gesehen hat. Vielleicht ist er ja noch bei Hermione."

"Er könnte uns wenigstens eine Eule schicken!"

"Das hat er in der ganzen Aufregung wohl vergessen, Schatz. Das kann man ihm ja auch nicht verübeln."

Mr Weasley gab seiner Frau einen Kuss und legte seinen Arm um sie.

AN: So das wars wiedermal. Hoffentlich hat sich das Warten ausgezahlt. Ich hatte echt eine kleine Schaffenskrise, aber jedes Mal wenn ich eine aufmunternde review von meinen lieben Lesern (**EUCH NATÜRLICH**!) bekommen habe, habe ich ein Stück weitergeschrieben. Und als ich vor ein paar Tagen nachgesehen habe, habe ich gemerkt, dass ich schon längst genug für ein neues Kapitel hab, nur ist mir das beim Schreiben nie aufgefallen.

Ich will mich bei euch allen bedanken und entschuldigen, dass ihr mich so unterstützt habt und dass ich so lange gebracht habe.

Es würde mich freuen, wenn ihr auch dieses Kapitel wieder **reviewt **ï

Das nächste Chap dauert dann hoffentlich nicht mehr so lange!


End file.
